Bindungen mit einer Slytherin
by MaramaEclipse
Summary: Auszug aus Kapitel 10: Mit einem Mal höre ich etwas, es fühlt sich so an, als hätte ich seit Ewigkeiten nichts mehr gehört. Ich höre jemanden weinen und mit ebenso weinerlicher Stimme sagen: „James, bi-", die Stimme brach ab und ich höre wieder nur wie jemand von Schluchzern geschüttelt wird.


Prolog

 **Sirius Pov**  
„James nun warte doch mal!", rufe ich ihm hinterher. Gerade hat er, mal wieder, einen Korb von Evans bekommen. Komischer Weise ist er heute direkt aus der Bibliothek gestürmt und nicht erst im Schlafsaal zusammen gebrochen. Jetzt rennt er zwei Meter vor mir und ist auf dem Weg, ach keine Ahnung wo er hin will. Anscheint nach draußen, denn wir durchqueren, immer noch laufend, die Eingangshalle. Zwei Meter vor einer Gruppe Schüler bleibt er plötzlich schnaufend stehen, so dass ich ihn einholen kann. Nicht weit von uns sitzt Schniefelus an einen Baumstamm gelehnt auf dem grünen und stellenweise braunen Gras. Mal wieder hält er sich eins von diesen Zaubertrankbüchern vor die Nase und bemerkt uns nicht einmal. Ganz so wie ich gedacht habe nimmt James nun seinen Zauberstab aus seinem schwarzen Umhang. Er nähert sich Snape noch ein Stück weiter und lässt jetzt den ersten Zauber los. Anscheint ein Accio, denn wenige Augenblicke nachdem er den Zauber gesprochen hat, fliegt ihm die Slytherin-Krawatte entgegen. Als auch Schniefelus uns endlich bemerkt, verzieht dieser kurz das Gesicht und wahrscheinlich ist es kaum einem aufgefallen, da er ja, ähnlich wie alle anderen Slytherins, immer eine Gefühlskalte Maske auf hat. Sobald er wieder seine Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle hat will er seinen Zauberstab aus seinem verdreckten Umhang ziehen. Doch bevor er ihn auch nur halb heraus gezogen hat, wird er schon von Prongs entwaffnet. Dieser wirft mir nun die grün-silberne Krawatte mit dem Slytherin Logo zu. Geschickt fange ich sie und muss nicht lange überlegen bis mir eine gute Idee kommt. Ich trete nun vor Prongs und zaubere die Krawatte mit einem Schwung in die Gryffindorfarben Rot und Gold. Auch das Logo ändere ich um in das von meinem Haus. „Hey Prongs", er schaut zu mir herüber, „schock ihn mal bitte", dies sage ich mit einem glitzern in den Augen und Prongs kommt ohne eine weitere Frage meiner Bitte nach. Als unser lieber Schniefelus von dem fast durchsichtigen Strahl des Zaubers getroffen wird erstarrt er und ich trete weiter auf ihn zu. Als ich direkt vor ihm stehe, lege ich ihm die, nun Gryffindor-, Krawatte wieder um und schicke noch einen Dauerklebefluch hinterher. Ich trete einige Schritte von ihm weg und lose die Ganzkörperklammer. Es hat den gewünschten Effekt und ich drehe mich zu Prongs. Als ich ihn nirgendwo entdecken kann, will ich gerade wieder ins Schloss gehen, als ich ihn auf dem Boden legen sehe. Direkt vor mir, seine Brille ist ihm verrutscht und sein Arm ist so abgewinkelt, dass das gar nicht gut sein kann. Ich schiebe leicht Panik und renne ohne nochmal nach ihm zu schauen in den Krankenflügel um Madam Pomfrey Bescheid zu geben

-1- Die Tage nach der Schlacht

 _Harry steht auf der grauen zuvor beim Kampf zerstörten Brücke, die zum Haupteingang Hogwarts führt, neben ihm stehen Ron und Hermine. Als Sie sich schließlich auf den Rückweg in die Große Halle machen, wurde ihnen erst richtig bewusst was gerade geschehen war. Harry hatte Voldemort vernichtet, was nur geschehen konnte, weil Neville in der zwischen Zeit die Schlange Nagini und somit den letzten Horkrux zerstört hatte, doch dafür mussten sie einen großen Preis zahlen!_  
 _Von der Brüstung der Brücke war nicht mehr sonderlich viel übrig. Und auch der Bogen der erst auf den Vorplatz und dann in die Eingangshalle führt war reichlich zerstört. Überall lagen noch Trümmer herum, die ihnen den Weg versperrten._  
 _In der großen Halle angekommen verarzten die wenigen Unverletzten oder nur Leichtverletzten die Schwerverletzten. Man sieht deutlich, dass auch auf der „Guten Seite" viele Opfer beklagt werden mussten. Denn noch immer war die Große Halle voller Menschen die zugleich froh als auch traurig über die Ereignisse des Tages waren. Auch stehen noch immer alle Weasleys um Fred herum, der diesem Krieg ebenfalls zum Opfer fiel. Und besonders George ist erfüllt von Trauer. Denn für ihn war sein Zwilling wie ein Teil der Seele das heraus gerissen wurde. Immer wusste er was Fred sagen wollte und führte den Satz zu Ende, genau so natürlich auch umgekehrt. Harry hingegen hat viele Sachen im Kopf, er ist traurig wegen den vielen Toten und fühlt sich Schuldig an Freds Tod und aber auch an dem Tod von Tonks und Remus Lupin die doch gerade auch noch ihren Sohn Teddy bekommen hatten. Der jetzt, genauso wie sein Pate Harry, als Waisenkind aufwachsen muss._

 _Ron war mit Hermine sofort zu seiner Familie geeilt. Doch was sollte er tun? Sollte er glücklich sein, denn er hatte gerade Voldemort besiegt oder traurig das wegen ihm so viele gestorben sind oder lieber total verliebt sein denn dort stand Ginny! Auch wenn Sie nicht mehr zusammen waren, er liebte sie noch immer und hatte ihre Beziehung ganz allein wegen Voldemort beendet, da er nicht wollte das Voldemort ihr etwas antat. Doch empfand sie immer noch das gleiche? Langsam, schleppend, ging er auf sie zu. Die ihn jetzt auch erblickte und direkt ansah. Allerdings konnte er nur Trauer und Liebe in ihren Augen lesen und keine Wut auf ihn, so dass er davon ausgehen konnte, das sie weder wegen Fred noch wegen dem Beziehungsende noch sauer auf ihn war. Nun ging Ginny auch ein Stück auf ihn zu und er zog sie an sich und küsste sie leicht. Und zu seiner Erleichterung, erwiderte sie den Kuss. Ron sah ihn böse an, doch Hermine hielt ihn davon ab sich auf ihn zu stürzen. Dabei streifte sein Blick Fred und er war nur noch traurig und hatte die Auseinandersetzung schon wieder vergessen. Harry könnte laut schreien vor Glück, denn der Kuss war das Zeichen. Sie waren endlich wieder zusammen, er hatte seine Ginny wieder! Doch das Glück war vorbei sobald er sich noch einmal in der Halle umsah und merkte das alle schmerzen hatten, nur er nicht! Er hatte auch noch Glück, war das fair? Er hätte schließlich die Schmerzen aller hier haben müssen._

 _Da steigt plötzlich Kingsley, der Minister, auf einen Tisch verstärkt seine Stimme so, dass alle ihn hören können: „Da Hogwarts nun einen neuen Schulleiter braucht und ich mich vorhin mit Professor McGonagall darüber unterhalten habe, ernenne ich sie nun zum Nachfolger von Professor Snape." Einige der Anwesenden klatschen, doch nun ist es an Professor McGonagall auf einen Tisch zu steigen und eine Rede zu halten. „Zumal ich gut nachvollziehen kann, dass Sie alle hier geschafft sind von den letzten paar Stunden versuche ich mich kurz zu fassen, aber dennoch würde ich gerne ein paar Worte sagen. Zuerst mal herzlichsten Dank an Mr. Potter, der die Welt von dem wohl dunkelsten Schwarzmagier Allerzeiten befreit hat." Erneut brandet schwacher Applaus auf. „Ich würde sie bitten, inwiefern sie das möchten, hier in Hogwarts zu bleiben und hier zu übernachten. Die Hauselfen, haben bereits die Klassenzimmer, die wenig oder gar nicht beschädigt sind, mit natürlich nur provisorischen Liegen ausgestattet. Außerdem würde ich hoffen, dass viele mir bei dem Wiederaufbau von Hogwarts helfen. Denn ich möchte die Schule möglichst schon zum kommenden Schuljahr wieder öffnen." Nach dieser Rede, werden die Toten auf Liegen gelegt, so dass es fast so aus sieht als würden sie schlafen. Obwohl natürlich alle wissen, dass dies leider nicht der Fall ist._

 _Danach beeilen sich Hermine, Ron, Ginny und Harry zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen. Dort angekommen, trennen sich Hermine und Ron von Ginny und Harry mit einem kurzen „Gute Nacht" von beiden Seiten und Ron und Hermine gehen zusammen in den Mädchenschlafsaal oder in Rons Fall fliegt er eher dort hin, denn wie er bereits erfahren musste, wird die Treppe zu einer Art Rutsch, sobald ein Junge diese betritt. Auch Ginny und Harry machen sich auf um in den Jungenschlafsaal zu gelangen. Dort legen sie sich zusammen in Harrys Bett und schlafen nach kurzer Zeit schon ein._

 _Währenddessen, legen sich auch Ron und Hermine zum schlafen._

 _Am nächsten Morgen, erwacht Harry in seinem Himmelbett im Gryffindorturm und sieht auf Ginny, die sich eng an ihn schmiegt. Da sieht er eine kleine Regung und schließt seine Augen und tut so als ob er schlafe. Ginny, die das jedoch noch gesehen hat, gibt ihm einen kleinen Kuss und schon ist ihm seine Tarnung egal, er öffnet seine Augen und sieht in ihre wunderschönen braunen Augen in denen er versinken könnte. Und küsst sie ebenfalls zärtlich. Sofort spürt er wie sie den Kuss erwidert und ihre Zunge über seine Lippen fährt. Er sieht deutlich das Verlangen in ihren Augen und er öffnet den Mund so, dass nun ihre Zunge in seine Mundhöhle gelangen kann. Er zieht sie auf sich, doch müssen sie den Kuss unterbrechen als es leise an der Tür klopft und kurze Zeit später stehen Ron und Hermine im Schlafsaal._

 _Ginny liegt allerdings noch halb auf Harry, so dass Ron das Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben ist. Er geht auf sie zu , packt Harry am Arm und zieht ihn mit sich aus dem Schlafsaal in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er dann erst richtig loslegt. „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Du sollst die Finger von MEINER kleinen Schwester lassen", rief Ron so laut das auch Hermine und Ginny es hören und schnell in den Gemeinschaftsraum laufen. Dort sehen sie Ron mit Wutverzerrtem Gesicht und Harry der total verdattert versucht irgendwas zu sagen. „Ronald Weasley, habe ich mich letztes Mal nicht klar ausgedrückt?" „D-d-doch" „Also? Was ist noch nicht angekommen? Verdammt, ich werde mir von niemandem vorschreiben lassen was ich tue oder nicht! Und lass Harry daraus!" Mit diesen Worten zieht Ginny wütend in Richtung Mädchenschlafsaal davon. Ron sieht fragend zu Hermine doch Harry antwortet ihm: „Ron, glaubst du, Hermine ist für mich nicht auch etwas wie eine Schwester und klar will ich auch nicht, dass du ihr wehtust. Aber ich rege mich doch nicht gleich so auf! Okay, ja ich habe Ginny auf mich gezogen. Aber weißt du wie oft es anders herum ist?" Ron steht baff da und wollte nicht glauben das seine kleine Schwester... „Und außerdem ist deine kleine Schwester, wie du sie nennst, auch nur ein Jahr jünger als wir." Nun mischt sich auch Hermine ein, allerdings mit einem ganz anderem Thema: „Wir haben bis um 12 Uhr geschlafen. Alle anderen sind sicher schon seit Stunden mit dem Wiederaufbau angefangen! Ich hole nur noch kurz Ginny." Und damit läuft sie hoch zum Schlafsaal. Und nun meint auch Ron: „ Sorry Alter! Hab mich wohl immer noch nicht dran gewöhnt. Aber das Ginny so schnell..." Und so ist auch dieser Streit Geschichte und Ron lächelt Harry an. Da kommen auch schon Hermine und Ginny die Treppe hinunter. Und Ron sagt lächelnd: „Hoffentlich gibt es noch was zu Essen." Worauf hin auch die anderen kurz anfangen zu lachen. Es dann aber wieder sein lassen, weil sie sofort an Fred erinnert wurden. Wenig später kommt eine Eule von George mit der Bitte auf der Beerdigung, in wenigen Tagen, bunte Festumhänge zu tragen. Die Unterhaltung am Tisch setzt sofort aus und Ginny verbirgt ihr Gesicht in Harrys Umhang und auch alle anderen schluchzen oder blicken traurig drein. Doch heute werden sie wahrscheinlich erst mal den ganzen Tag, oder vielmehr das davon übrig ist, damit verbringen das Schloss wieder in Ordnung zu bringen._

 _Auch wenn die Weasleys und Harry und Hermine ihre Briefe aus Hogwarts diesmal persönlich bekommen, sind Harry und Ginny doch sichtlich überrascht als sie jeweils das Schulsprecher-Abzeichen im Brief finden. Und außerdem, doch das war zu erwarten, wird Harry neuer Quidditch-Kapitän von Gryffindor. An einem der letzten Tage vor der Beerdigung, machen sich Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Harry, Ron und Hermine auf in die Winkelgasse um die Bücher und Materialien für ihr siebtes Schuljahr zu besorgen. Denn Ginny hat die Prüfung die sie machen muss um ins siebte Schuljahr zu gelangen bestanden und alle anderen hatten sich dazu Entschieden das Schuljahr zu wiederhohlen. Denn Professor McGonagall hat Verständnis gezeigt und angeordnet, dass alle Schüler die trotz alldem in die nächste Klasse kommen wollen eine Prüfung abschließen mussten um ihr Können zu testen und alle Schüler das letzte Jahr wiederhohlen könnten. Bei den 7. Klässlern sind tatsächlich viele zurück gekehrt obwohl es ihnen offen stand zu Arbeiten oder zur Schule zu gehen._

-2- Beerdigung(en)

 _In dieser Nacht hatte jeder in seinem eigenen Bett geschlafen, denn heute war die Beerdigung von allen Kriegsopfern. Darunter auch Tonks und Remus Lupin aber auch Fred Weasley, was vor allem George einiges zu schaffen machte, der aber dennoch beim Vorbereiten der Beerdigungen mithelfen wollte._

 _Langsam schlug Harry die Augen auf, setzte sich auf als er gerade die Vorhänge von seinem Himmelbett zurück gezogen hatte, sah er das Ron auf dem Boden kniend vor dem Fenster saß. Es sah ungefähr so aus als stünde er wieder unter einem Liebeszauber, denn als er das letzte Mal so unter dem Fenster gesessen hatte, hat er zuvor einen sehr starken Liebeszauber abbekommen. Jetzt allerdings, sah er sehr traurig aus und Harry stieg aus dem Bett und setzte sich neben ihn._

 _Ginny ging es ähnlich wie Ron. Nur hatte sie fast die ganze Nacht geweint und sowohl Ginny als auch Hermine hatten kaum in den Schlaf gefunden, als auch schon wieder die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch das Fenster auf sie hinab schienen. Als Ginny dann wach wurde, hielt es nicht mehr länger aus. Sie zog sich schnell etwas über und lief zum Jungenschlafsaal. Wo sie Ron und Harry in Gedanken versunken vor ihrem kleinen runden Fenster im Zimmer sitzen sah. „Harry?!", sagte sie fast tonlos. Doch er hatte es gehört drehte sich zu ihr um und sie fiel ihm in die Arme, so dass er fast, selbst im Sitzen, umgefallen wäre._

 _Das sah so lustig aus, dass daraufhin alle drei so lachen mussten, dass sie für einen Moment vergaßen dass heute die Beerdigung ist. Nach dem sie alle so heiter gelacht hatten, wurden sie aber schnell wieder Ernst. Und da kam auch Hermine ins Zimmer und Harry sagt: „Fred war immer ein lustiger Typ, wir sollten uns irgendetwas ausdenken, was wir bei der Beerdigung verwirklichen können." Sofort waren alle einverstanden und dankbar für die Ablenkung. So schmiedeten sie heimlich Pläne, was sie machen könnten. Mit diesen Gedanken machten sich die vier, jeweils als Paare auf den Weg um weiterhin Helfer für den Wiederaufbau zu sein. Als nun das ganze Schloss endlich wieder aufgebaut war, allerdings nur von außen liefen alle los um noch die letzten Vorbereitungen zu treffen und sich umzuziehen. Und da hatte Harry plötzlich einen Einfall._

 _Als Harry und Ron im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen und auf ihre Freundinnen warteten sagte Harry: „ Ron, ich glaube ich weiß was wir machen könnten. Wir könnten für ein Feuerwerk sorgen wie damals Fred und George bei den ZAGs, natürlich nicht so gut und lustig wie damals. Aber wir könnten eine Botschaft erzeugen und vielleicht kleine springende Igel erschaffen. " „Harry, die Idee ist genial", rief Ron. „Was ist genial?", fragte dann Hermine die gerade die Treppe herunter kam. „Harry hatte die Idee, dass wir ein Feuerwerk veranstalten könnten!" Und erneut erzählte Harry seinen Vorschlag, diesmal allerdings Ginny und Hermine. Sie zauberten verschiedene Feuerwerkskörper herbei und reihten die so an einander, dass wenn alles klappt, am Himmel tatsächlich eine Botschaft stehen würde. Nach noch ungefähr einer Stunde Arbeit zu viert, ist das Feuerwerk also vorbereitet. Jetzt machten sie sich schnell auf den Weg vom Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum in die Große Halle. Das Feuerwerk klein gezaubert, so dass es in eine Umhangtasche passte oder vielmehr natürlich hatten sie die Feuerwerkskörper klein gezaubert. Als sie in der großen Halle ankamen, bemerkten sie jedoch dass zum Glück noch niemand angefangen hatte seine Rede zu halten. Nicht einmal Kingsley, der die Eröffnung über nahm. Als es langsam ruhiger wurde, ging Kingsley an ein kleines Rednerpult und begann mit seiner Rede: „ Der Tod ist nur eine weitere Erfahrung für den Menschen der ihn erlitten hat, jedoch ist es keines Falls ein Ende. Auch wenn es für uns so scheint leben die Menschen die bei diesem Krieg gestorben sind in uns weiter, in unseren Herzen. Und außerdem sind sie nicht sinnlos gestorben sondern haben dazu verholfen Lord Voldemort zu besiegen!" Nun war George an der Reihe für seinen Bruder die Totenrede zu halten: „Fred Weasley, du warst der wunderbarste Mensch, der lustigste und der ältere von uns beiden. Du wusstest was ich sagen möchte und ich wusste was du sagen wolltest! Es war auch wunderbar mit dir so viele Streiche durchzuführen und am Ende einen Scherzartikelladen zu eröffnen war unsere beste Idee überhaupt!" Endet er und in dem Moment ging das Feuerwerk hoch und was dort geschrieben stand, war jener Satz:_ _ **Ich Fred Weasley würde nicht wollen das ihr in Trauer versinkt habt Spaß und seid Lustig!**_

 _Nach dieser Rede liefen alle, über die bereits wieder reparierte Holzbrücke die auch zu Hagrid runter führt, zum dem dort neu entstandenen Hogwarts-Friedhof um das weiße Marmor Denkmal von Professor Dumbledore. Die weißen Särge schweben noch offen über dem Grab, so dass man die Personen noch einmal sehen kann, bevor sie dann begraben werden. Am Friedhof angelangt läuft Harry mit Ginny zusammen über den ganzen Friedhof um nochmal an allen Opfern vorbei zu gelangen. Remus Lupin und seine Frau Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, werden links von Dumbledores Denkmal in einem Doppelgrab beerdigt. Als sie dort angelangten, blieben sie stehen und Ginny musste fürchterlich weinen, denn neben Remus ist auch Freds Grab. Ginny sagte: „ Eigentlich müsste ich dich trösten, du hat nun kaum mehr jemanden. Aber an stattdessen musst du mich trösten! Ich sollte mich schämen." „Ginny, ja ich habe viele Menschen verloren, aber mit der Zeit vergeht auch Schmerz. Natürlich es bleibt immer eine Wunde, doch es vernarbt mit der Zeit. Und du brauchst dich doch nicht für deine Trauer zu schämen Ginny", antwortete Harry. „Wir werden die Särge nun beerdigen", sagte Kingsley mit seiner verstärkten Stimme und alle Särge schlossen sich und sanken langsam hinab ins Grab. Als nun die Särge auf dem Boden angelankten, füllte sich der Rest mit Erde und die jeweilige Familie setzte noch einen ebenfalls weißen Marmor Stein auf das Grab. Mit einer Inschrift des Namen und des Geburts- und Todestages. Meistens stand auch noch ein persönlicher Satz dabei. Nach dieser Zeremonie, gingen alle, die meisten davon traurig, zurück in die Große Halle. Denn dort sollte es nun ein Festbankett geben. Die Haustische standen bereits wieder, so dass für alle genug Platz war. Als sie jetzt in die Große Halle kamen strahlte die Sonne nur so vom verzauberten Dach auf die Tische hinab, was die Stimmung auch gleich etwas fröhlicher werden ließ. In der Großen Halle, welche jetzt mit Bildern und kleinen Erinnerungsfilmen geschmückt war, wurden dann noch viele Reden gehalten, unteranderem die Totenreden von Nymphadora Tonks Lupin und ihrem Mann Remus, dem Werwolf. Auch der kleine Teddy war dabei, Harrys Patenkind, zurzeit hatte er, fast Neon, grüne Haare. Als alle ihre Rede gehalten hatten, wurde dann gegessen. „Ron, du isst ja sogar noch mehr als sonst", meinte Hermine lachend. „Ich muss ja jetzt auch noch für Fred mit essen", erwiderte der schmunzelnd. Und die vier fingen augenblicklich an zu Lachen. Als sie fertig waren mit dem Essen, das hatte dann doch etwas gedauert bis Ron fertig war, liefen sie wieder in den Gryffindorturm. Auf dem Weg meinte Harry noch: „Sag mal Ron, Ginny, könnte ich vielleicht in den Ferien mit zu euch? Denn zu meiner Tante und meinem Onkel kann ich ja nicht mehr." „Also ich werde Mum mal fragen, aber wahrscheinlich ja", sagte Ron. „Ich auch", fragte Hermine da plötzlich. Jetzt antwortete Ginny: „Ich glaube das müsste auch gehen, aber wir fragen Mum morgen mal. Aber warum gehst du nicht nach Hause zu deinen Eltern?" „Ich habe meine Eltern doch mit einem Gedächtniszauber belegt, sie sind jetzt in Australien und erinnern sich nicht mehr an mich", antwortete diese traurig. Als sie in den Gryffindorturm kamen traute Harry seinen Augen kaum. Saß dort tatsächlich Hedwig? Nein das konnte doch gar nicht sein. Da sah Ginny einen Brief für Harry an ihrem Bein, machte ihn ab und gab ihn Harry. Und in diesem Brief stand:_

 _ **Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,**_

 _ **ihre Eule ist leider vom Himmel gefallen und konnte nicht sofort wieder losfliegen. Wir vom ERH, dem EulenRettungsHeim, haben ihre Eule gefunden und heilen können. Der Grund warum sie nicht von dem Todesfluch getötet wurde, ist einzig und allein der, dass ihre Eule nicht an einem Todesfluch sterben kann. Dies ist jedoch nur bei dieser Art von Schneeeulen möglich! Wenn sie diesen Brief erhalten haben, würden wir sie bitten uns eine kleine Spende für diese Rettung zu überbringen.**_

 _ **Wir fühlen uns geehrt ihre Eule behandelt zu haben,**_

 _ **sie ist ein wundervolles Tier!**_

 _ **Ihr ERH-Team**_

 _Als Harry den Brief zu Ende gelesen hatte, konnte er es immer noch nicht fassen! Seine Hedwig war zurück und war nicht Tod er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen! Als alle den Brief gelesen hatten vielen sie ihm alle nacheinander um den Hals. „Hey, Harry das ist ja cool", rief nun auch Ron „Ich sollte mir auch so eine Eule anschaffen." Harry ließ Hedwig sofort durch das Fenster zwischen den beiden Treppen im Gemeinschaftsraum hinaus in die Nacht zum Jagen._

„ _Hermine, Ron, Harry sollten wir nicht mal schlafen gehen? Morgen ist schon die Abreise da müssen wir doch früh aufstehen", meldete sich nun auch Ginny zu Wort. „Ginny, das stimmt. Also Ron und ich gehen wieder in den Mädchenschlafsaal, okay", meinte da auch Hermine. „Aber klar doch", antwortete Harry sofort „Gute Nacht!" Ron wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Hermine auch schon den Zauber sprach: „ Wingardium Leviosa " Und Ron schwebte die Treppe hinauf und fiel oben zu Boden: „Au, kannst du nicht aufpassen?" Harry meinte nur: „Jetzt sind sie wieder normal, sie streiten sich wieder." Und sowohl er als auch Ginny mussten lachen. Machten sich dann aber auch auf in den Schlafsaal. Als sie gerade das Zimmer betreten hatten, zog Ginny Harry zu sich und küsste ihn erst kurz und zärtlich, doch als er den Kuss erwiderte, wurde der immer leidenschaftlicher und fordernder. Harry verschloss noch kurz die Tür mit einem Zauber, so dass keiner reinkam oder sie hörte. Als Ginny ihn auch schon aufs Bett drückte und er nach hinten fiel. Er wollte bei klarem Verstand bleiben, doch gab sich ihr dann völlig hin. Als sie nach Atem ringend den Kuss unterbrachen und sich anlächelten, merkte Harry dass etwas anders war als sonst. Er stand auf und verschwand ins Bad. Doch Ginny hatte es auch gemerkt. In der Decke, war ein kleiner Huckel gewesen. Aber sie sagte nichts dazu. denn sie wusste, dass ihm das Peinlich war. Drüben im Schlafsaal, hatten Ron und Hermine sich nach einem langen intensiven Kuss hingelegt. Als Hermine eine Bitte an Ron und eigentlich auch die anderen hatte: „Ron, kommst du mit nach Australien wenn ich meine Eltern suchen gehe?" „Hermine, wollen wir nicht Harry und Ginny auch fragen?" „Ja, die Idee hatte ich auch schon, aber würdest du mit kommen?" „Ja, natürlich! Und bevor du das jetzt Fragen kannst, ja ich würde auch alleine mit dir mit kommen, falls Ginny und Harry nicht mit kommen sollten." Hermine lächelt ihn dankbar an, denn dies war tatsächlich ihre nächste Frage gewesen. Über den Australien-Gedanken schliefen beide ein. Und auch Harry kam wieder aus dem angrenzenden Waschraum zurück zu Ginny. Legte sich aber sofort ins Bett und flüsterte nur noch: „Gute Nacht Ginny." Und legte einen Arm um sie. Und so schliefen sie dann auch ein._

-3- Im Fuchsbau

 _Am nächsten Morgen, dem Tag der Abreise, wachten sie alle schon früh auf. Ginny eilte nach einem flüchtigen Kuss rüber und Ron tat ungefähr das gleiche. Sie packten schnell ihre Sachen ein, was allerdings bei Harry, Ron und Hermine nicht sonderlich viel war, denn das meiste war noch immer in Hermines Tasche. Ron und Harry warteten bereits im Gemeinschaftsraum, als Hermine und Ginny endlich hinunter kamen. Vor ihnen her schwebten ihre großen braunen Hogwartskoffer, die sie alle zu Beginn ihrer Schulzeit bekommen hatten. Nun schwang Hermine ihren Zauberstab noch zweimal und auch Harrys und Rons Koffer schwebten. Als sie sich alle zusammen auf den Weg nach unten machten, drehte sich ihre Treppe plötzlich weg vom eigentlichen Weg. Ihre Koffer schwebten zwar weiter nach unten, doch konnten sie ihnen nicht folgen. Als die Treppe wieder einrastete, standen sie vor einem alten Portrait. „Wer ist das? Es bewegt sich nicht mal, hat jemand von euch dieses Bild schon mal gesehen", fragte Ron gerade in die Runde. „Ich habe es zwar bisher noch nie hier gesehen, doch in einem Buch war es glaube ich abgebildet", sagte Hermine, „aber wir müssen mal weiter, wir müssen noch eure Eltern fragen ob Harry und ich wirklich über die Sommerferien zu euch können." Und damit lief sie los in Richtung Treppe die weiter nach unten führte. Kurze Zeit später tauchte Ginny neben ihr auf und meinte nur: „Ron und Harry kommen auch gleich, sollten wir nicht warten?" „Oh, ich dachte ihr wärt schon lange hinter mir", entgegnete sie lächelnd blieb jedoch stehen und wartete. Kurze Zeit später machten sich dann auch Harry und Ron auf den Weg und trafen zwei Ecken später auf Hermine und Ginny. Zusammen liefen sie weiter, unten angekommen fragte Ron kurz ob Harry und Hermine mit zu ihnen kommen konnten. Worüber Mr. und Mrs Weasley sich nur freuten. Kurze Zeit später waren alle soweit bereit zur Abreise. Die Koffer waren bereits im Fuchsbau angekommen, denn dank eines kleinen Zaubers von Hermine mussten sie die nicht auch noch mit schleppen. Sie stiegen auf die Besen, wobei Hermine bei Ron mit flog, da sie keinen Besen hatte und Harry bei Ginny, denn sein Besen war seit Anfang des Jahres verschollen. Kurze Zeit später landeten alle sieben im Garten vor dem Fuchsbau. „Das mache ich nie wieder", meinte Hermine als sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte. Woraufhin alle begeisterten Besenflieger anfingen zu Lachen. Molly scheuchte alle nach oben und begann damit das Mittagessen zu zubereiten. Ron, Harry, Ginny und Hermine saßen währenddessen bei Ron auf dem Fußboden und grübelten, warum sie das Portrait noch nie gesehen hatten und woher es stammte. Einige Tage später, war das schon völlig in Vergessenheit geraten. Sie spielten Quidditch, wobei Hermine als Schiedsrichterin zwangsverpflichtet wurde und Harry einen alten Besen der Weasleys bekam._

 _Einige Wochen später, kam Mr Weasley mit einem sehr besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck von der Arbeit im Ministerium zurück. Kaum das er im Haus war ging er auf Harry zu und zog ihn zur Seite: „Harry, ich habe es zwar für unmöglich gehalten, jedoch sind wieder Todesser aus Askaban befreit worden. Das Ding ist, damals wusste man, dass es Voldemort war. Jetzt jedoch ist unklar wer es war, aber wir wissen, dass es erneut ein sehr starker Schwarzmagier gewesen sein muss. Bitte pass auf dich auf!" Harry nickte und fragte, jetzt auch besorgt: „Wirst du mir sagen, wenn es Neuigkeiten gibt?" „Ich weiß es noch nicht, versprechen kann ich es dir nicht. Denn das Ministerium wollte das ich dir nicht mal das sage", entgegnete er und ging. Harry blieb allein zurück und konnte es nicht fassen, erst Voldemort und jetzt noch ein Schwarzmagier. Und er wusste, dass derjenige nicht minderer versuchen würde ihn zu töten. Nach einiger Zeit kam Ron um die Ecke: „Ey, alter, wasn mit dir los. Du sitzt hier als würdest du übermorgen sterben." „Ron! Das könnte sogar sein.", antwortete Harry schnippisch. „Aber ich dachte Voldemort ist Tod! Und wer sollte dich sonst töten wollen? Was hast du, kann ich helfen", fragte er Harry besorgt. „Du hilfst nicht, du machst alles nur schwieriger! Und jetzt verschwinde endlich", sagte Harry gefährlich leise. „Okay is ja gut mann", sagte Ron darauf nur gekränkt und verschwand nach oben. „Ginny", fragte Ron leise bevor er nach einem „Herein" von Ginny eintrat. „Du solltest mal nach Harry schauen, er hat irgendetwas hat mich aber wieder weggeschickt als ich ihm helfen wollte und meinte, ach egal! Also siehst du nach ihm?" „Ron, so leid es mir tut, wenn er so ist, kann ich auch nicht viel tun", meinte diese daraufhin ebenso besorgt. Als Harry sich nach einigen Tagen aber immer noch mit niemandem sprach und Arthur Weasley so viel im Ministerium zu tun hatte. Wusste niemand was vorgefallen war, denn das Ministerium verschwieg dieses Ereignis der Presse gegenüber, damit auch Harry nichts mitbekam. Dann ging Ginny eines Abends aber doch nach ihm schauen: „Harry", sagte sie sanft aber bestimmt, „was ist mit dir?" Darauf bekam sie nur ein grunzen zur Antwort. „Ich denke mir ständig Ausreden aus, damit Mum nicht hoch kommt und dich mit Fragen löchert. Aber kannst du nicht wenigstens mir sagen was los ist", bittete sie in noch einmal. „Ginny, danke! Ich werde es dir erzählen, aber du musst mir versprechen es keinem zu sagen, okay?" Sie bejahte und er fing an es ihr zu erzählen. „Als ich Voldemort getötet habe, hatte ich kurz das Gefühl, er wäre in mir drin. Er sagte, dass die schwarzmagischen Zeiten noch nicht zu Ende sein werden. Und dieser Fall ist wohl gerade eingetreten. Es sind wieder Todesser aus Askaban entkommen, genauso wie bei Voldemort der Anfang war. Ginny, ich habe Angst, dass es wieder so wird wie bei Voldemort! Ich möchte nicht, dass noch mehr Kinder ohne Eltern aufwachsen!"_

„ _Harry? Es tut mir Leid, Ich sollte schon viel eher kommen! Wir müssen Professor McGonagall informieren, es ist wichtig." Ginny hatte Harry noch nie so schwach gesehen. Doch sie freute sich, dass sie ihm jetzt helfen konnte. Mit noch leicht brüchiger Stimme sagte er: „Ginny, können wir jetzt direkt zu Professor McGonagall gehen? Und danke, es hat geholfen endlich jemandem erzählen zu können was wirklich los war." „Ich werde sie benachrichtigen, dass wir kommen. Okay?" „Mach, aber beeil dich!" „Harry, geh etwas essen." Mit diesen Worten lief sie los, verfasste einen Brief an Professor McGonagall und schickte Hedwig los, die sich nicht zweimal bitten ließ endlich raus zu kommen._

 _Am nächsten Morgen erhielten sie die Antwort:_

 _ **Harry, Ginny kommt am besten morgen direkt vorbei. Der Kamin ist von 12:00 Uhr bis 12:01 Uhr geöffnet also beeilt euch.**_

 _ **Minerva McGonagall**_

 _Ginny konnte kaum erwarten das es endlich 12:00 Uhr war. Sie wollte, dass ihr Freund nicht mehr leiden musste. Als sie fertig gefrühstückt hatten, was dann doch länger dauerte als erwartet. Vor allem weil Molly darauf bestand das Harry das ganze Frühstück aufaß. Und da das recht üppig war und aus Pfannkuchen, Schinken, Toast, Eiern, Brötchen und allem was das Herz begehrt bestand, dauerte es eben. Um Punkt 12 Uhr standen sie nun fertig im Karmin und flohten in Dumbledores Büro, was jetzt allerdings Professor McGonagall benutzt. Dort angekommen, fragte sie sofort besorgt: „Harry, alles in Ordnung?" „Nein, aber dazu gleich", entgegnete der nur. Sie setzten sich auf das Sofa, welches Professor McGonagall gerade heraufbeschworen hatte. Ginny drückte aufmunternd Harrys Hand und dieser begann zu sprechen und erklärte seine Vision erneut. Professor McGonagall saß nur schweigen da, doch nach einiger Zeit erwiderte sie: „Harry, es ist gut dass du mir davon erzählt hast. Ich werde versuchen herauszufinden, wer der Unbekannte ist." Harry sah zwar nicht wirklich beruhigt aus, gab sich aber mit der Antwort zufrieden und war froh, dass überhaupt etwas passierte. Rasch hob sie die Sperre des Karmins auf. Rief sie dann allerdings noch mal zurück: „Ach Harry, lass uns doch außerhalb der Schulzeit du sagen. Und für dich Ginny gilt das gleiche. So nun jetzt aber los, Mrs. Weasley wartet sicher schon auf euch." So flohten Harry und Ginny schnell zurück in den Fuchsbau. Nach ein paar weiteren Tagen, konnte Harry sich auch wieder entspannen und begann bereits für sein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts zu packen, denn es waren nur noch zwei Tage, dann würden sie wieder nach Hogwarts fahren. Als auch die anderen ihre Sachen grob gepackt hatten, gingen sie hinaus und spielten noch eine Runde Quidditch._

-4- Ankunft in Hogwarts

 _Wieder einmal war Hermine Schiedsrichter und pfiff das Spiel, als sie plötzlich in eine grüne Kugel getaucht wurde die zuvor auf sie zugerast war. Als die anderen sahen was mit Hermine passiert war stürzten sie zu ihr herab und wollten versuchen durch die grüne Kugelwand hindurch zu fassen doch in dem Moment kamen auch auf sie die gleiche Art Kugeln auf sie zu, jedenfalls glaubten sie das._

 _In Hogwarts, passierte das gleiche mit Neville und Luna, die gerade am See spazieren gingen um sich von alldem zu erholen, wobei beide noch nicht fassen konnte was für ein Glück sie hatten überlebt zu haben und sich endlich gefunden hatten. Auch sie wurden beinahe gleich zeitig wie Hermine von den grünen Kugeln überrascht und verschwanden mit ihnen._

 _Als sie wieder Boden unter sich hatten und sich umblickten versuchte Harry sich daran zu erinnern was gerade passiert war. Am liebsten würde er jetzt seine Eltern um Rat fragen doch wer waren seine Eltern? Er wusste es nicht mehr, obwohl er sich sicher war sich vorhin noch gewusst zu haben wer seine Eltern sind. Er stand auf blickte sich um, die anderen taten es ihm gleich und Ginny versuchte Luna so gut es geht aufzuhelfen denn sie hatte sich wohl den Kopf angestoßen und konnte kaum stehen. Nun trat auch Neville neben sie und half wobei es echt komisch aussah, denn Luna hatte nur einen Sommerrock an und Neville trug ebenfalls kurze Hose und wenn sie auch nur kurz durch die Fenster nach draußen gesehen hätten, hätten sie gesehen, dass es tiefster Winter war. Doch dazu hatte keiner der sechs Zeit. Harry sah sich in der Halle um in der sie standen und erkannte sie als die Große Halle in Hogwarts wieder. Doch begegnete ihm nicht auch nur ein bekanntes Gesicht. Als er sich zum Lehrertisch umwandte sah er Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall und Horace Slughorn und weitere Lehrer die er jedoch nicht kannte. Inzwischen wurden sie von der ganzen Halle angestarrt und man hätte eine Nadel fallen hören, was sie allerdings nicht weiter störte da sie es fast schon gewohnt sind von allen beobachtet zu werden. Harry ging vorsichtig auf Dumbledore zu, bemüht darum seine Schritte auf dem Stein nicht zu laut klingen zu lassen denn in der Stille waren sie sowieso schon total laut. Bei Dumbledore angekommen versuchte er so leise wie möglich zu sprechen und tatsächlich schien ihn keiner zu hören: „Professor, ich habe keine Ahnung warum wir hier sind, wäre es jedoch möglich sich kurz in ihrem Büro treffen?" Mit einem verwunderten lächeln nickte er und Harry ging zurück zu seinen Freunden. Zusammen liefen sie durch die Halle in der bereits wieder getuschelt wurde. Als sie bei Dumbledores Büro ankamen stand er schon da und machte eine einladende Bewegung. Sie stellten sich alle nach einander auf die Treppe, oben angekommen drückte Harry die Tür auf und trat ein. Ihm folgte erst Dumbledore dann Ginny, der Rest sollte unten vor dem Eingang warten. Wie zu erwarten stellte Dumbledore natürlich auch die Frage zuerst die sie auch schon die ganze Zeit beschäftigte: „Warum sind sie hier und wie sind sie hierhergekommen?" Da leider sowohl Harry als auch Ginny passen mussten und keine Idee hatten wie sie hier her gekommen sein sollten stellte nun Harry eine Frage die ihm plötzlich in den Sinn kam. „Professor, in welchem Jahr befinden wir uns?" Er sah Harry skeptisch an antwortete jedoch: „1977" Harry stockte kurz der Atem bevor er seinen Gedanken preis gibt: „Oh Merlin, wir haben eine Zeitreise gemacht." Dumbledore sah ihn schräg an verstand aber das es auch für die Kids nicht wirklich realistisch erschien und wollte ihnen somit ein Angebot machen: „ Mr?" Fragend sah er zu Harry hinüber als dieser schnell antwortete: „Corner Sir, Corner." „Okay also Mr Corner, wenn sie nicht wissen wohin jetzt würde ich ihnen gern das Angebot unterbreiten hier in Hogwarts zu bleiben und ihren Unterricht weiter zu führen, es sei denn sie haben bereits ihre UTZe?" Wieder blickte er sie fragend an, doch diesmal antwortet Ginny: Nein Sir, einige von uns sind zwar schon 17 und einige haben das letzte Jahr auch schon gemacht konnten jedoch nicht an den Prüfungen teil nehmen." Dumbledore nickte zufrieden und entgegnete: „Wenn ihr nichts dagegen haben, machen wir beim Abendessen noch die Häuserauswahl durch den Hut." Ginny und Harry nickten und sie machten sich wieder auf den Weg nach unten. Als sie vor den Wasserspeier traten sahen sie ihre Freunde schon an der gegenüberliegenden Wand sitzen und wartend. Nach dem der Plan soweit besprochen war beschwor Dumbledore noch ein Stück Pergament und eine Feder herauf bevor er zuerst Harrys Namen notierte und dann die anderen fragend ansah und sagte: „Vielleicht könntet ihr mir noch kurz eure Namen nennen, ich meine wegen aufrufen und so." Alle nickten und zuerst sagte Ginny: „Ginerva Walley" Auch die anderen folgten ihr so das am Ende alle Namen auf dem Pergament standen:_

 _Harry Corner_

 _Ginny Walley_

 _Ron Walley_

 _Neville McLaughly_

 _Luna Lynn_

 _Hermine Granger_

 _Dumbledore hatte den sprechenden Hut bereits eben mit genommen und verabschiedete sich nun von den Schülern in dem er sagte: „Stellt euch am besten in den Raum in dem ihr als Erstklässler vor der Auswahl kamt in Ordnung?" Als alle nickten verschwand Dumbledore und die sechs machten sich auf in den Raum in dem sie das letzte Mal als Erstklässler waren. Dort stand Professor McGonagall und wartete auf das Zeichen von Professor Dumbledore das er den Schülern eine glaubwürdige Geschichte erzählte warum mitten im Schuljahr plötzlich noch Schüler nach Hogwarts kommen. Als dann endlich ein Patronus von Dumbledore erschien und mit seiner Stimme sagte: „Sie können kommen." Professor McGonagall öffnete die Tür und alle traten hindurch und liefen, so wie als Erstklässler, hinter der Professorin her. Vor dem Lehrertisch angekommen stellte sich Professor McGonagall vor ihnen auf und rief zuerst: „Harry Corner" Harry setzte sich in Bewegung und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Als er den Hut auf den Kopf bekam rutschte er ihm über die Augen und er dachte ‚Der rutscht einem aber auch immer über die Augen.' Der Hut lachte leise bevor er mit Harry, oder vielmehr seinen Gedanken, sprach._

„ _Nanana, wen haben wir den hier? Einen Zeitreisenden."_

 _Harry antwortete in seinen Gedanken vielleicht etwas pampig ‚Ja, so weit sind wir auch schon!'_

 _Der Hut überging Harrys Einwand einfach und machte mit der Hausauswahl weiter: „Mhmm, schwierig, schwierig du könntest sowohl dahin als auch hierhin. Aber Nein ich sehe Mut oh ja großen Mut! Dann lieber nicht Ravenclaw sondern GRYFFINDORE!" Das letzte Wort schrie er durch die Halle und Harry setzte sich an den Gryffindortisch._

 _Danach rief die Professorin: „Ginerva Walley" Und Ginny lief auf den Stuhl zu und setzte sich den Hut auf. Die Entscheidung kam bereits nach wenigen Sekunden und wieder schrie der Hut Gryffindor durch die Halle. Auch Ginny sprang schnell auf und setzte sich zu Harry an den Tisch. Auch bei Ron und Neville rief der Hut laut Gryffindor doch jetzt wurde es spannend denn Luna war schließlich nicht in Gryffindor sondern in Ravenclaw gewesen. Sie ging verträumt wie immer nach vorne als Professor McGonagall sie auf rief. Sie setzte sich und auch ihr rutschte der Hut bis über die Augen. Luna saß eine Gefühlte Ewigkeit auf dem Stuhl, so das Ginny Harry zuflüsterte: „Bei Merlin, die braucht sogar länger als du." Woraufhin Harry laut lachen musste und fasst hätten sie dadurch die Entscheidung verpasst als der Hut auch bei Luna Gryffindor rief. Neben sich hörte Harry Ginny laut auf atmen und fiel ihrer Freundin um den Hals da sie keines Falls gewollt hätte das Luna alleine nach Ravenclaw musste. Auch bei Hermine dauerte es etwas länger bis der Hut Gryffindor rief jedoch keines falls so lange wie bei Harry oder Luna._

 _Gonni, wie die Schüler sie heimlich nannten, sagte James und Lily noch sie sollen euch doch bitte die Zimmer zeigen. Da die sechs davon nichts mitbekamen drängten sie sich nach dem Abendessen mit den anderen Schülern nach draußen drängen und liefen automatisch zum Portrait der fetten Dame wo ihnen dann einfiel das sie ja das Passwort brauchten. Doch es liefen genügend Gryffindorschüler jetzt durch das Portrait, sodass sie unbemerkt rein konnten. Dort setzten sie sich auf ihre Lieblingsplätze direkt vor dem Kamin, die komischer Weise noch frei waren. Als erneut ein Schwall Schüler durchs Portraitloch trat erkannten sie auch warum, denn schon standen die Rumtreiber vor ihnen und im Gegensatz zu James hatte Sirius große Probleme damit sie nicht anzuschreien. Die sechs neuen rückten so zusammen das für die vier noch Platz war, das lief allerdings darauf hinaus das Ginny auf Harrys Schoß Platz nahm, Hermine auf Rons und Luna auf Nevilles. Sofort brach Sirius ein Frage-Antwort-Spiel an:_

„ _Warum seid ihr alle in Gryffindor?" – Sirius_

 _Und die Kids beschlossen ehrlich zu sein:_

„ _Wir waren vorher auch schon fast alle in Gryffindor." – Ginny_

„ _Wie vorher?" – Sirius_

„ _Naja, wir sind irgendwie in der Zeit gereist." – Hermine_

 _Sirius klappte der Mund auf doch er fragte weiter:  
„Spielt ihr Quidditch?"_

 _Harry lachte und sagte: „Ja, Ginny, Ron und ich schon, die anderen eher nicht."_

 _Plötzlich strahlte auch James und sagte: „Super, auf welchen Positionen spielt ihr?"_

„ _Na toll ihr und euer Quidditch!"-Hermine_

„ _Ach komm schon Mine."-Ron_

 _Währenddessen antwortete Ginny grinsend schon mal James: „Harry ist Sucher, Ron Hüter und ich Jäger."_

 _Und James grinsen wurde noch breiter als es eben war, falls das überhaupt möglich sein sollte und er quietschte: „Bei Merlins Unterhose haben wir ein Glück! Uns fehlen genau diese Personen, da die Eltern ihre Kinder leider von der Schule genommen haben."_

 _So quatschten sie noch weiter und keinem schien James und Harrys Ähnlichkeit aufzufallen. Kurz vor Nachtruhe kamen dann auch noch die Mädchen, Lily, Marlene und Alice. Lily begrüßte James mit einem Kuss und scheuchte sie alle in ihre Betten. Schließlich war morgen der erste Tag Unterricht nach den Weihnachtsferien. Ron, Harry und Neville kamen mit in den Rumtreiberschlafsaal und Ginny, Hermine und Luna gingen mit Lily hoch bis ganz nach oben zu ihrem Schlafsaal. Dort angekommen stellten sie fest, dass sich kaum etwas verändert hatte und sie zogen sich um und schmissen sich in ihre bequemen Hogwartshimmelbetten und schliefen beinah sofort ein._

 _Im Rumtreiberschlafsaal hingegen fragte Harry ganz normal: „Leute wann ist eigentlich Vollmond?" Sofort verspannten sich James und Sirius und zweiter fragte fast schon wütend: „Warum willst du das wissen?" Harry bekam von der Reaktion der beiden herzlich wenig mit so dass er immer noch ganz entspannt fragte: „Ich möchte auch ein Animagus werden so wie ihr es seid und helfen." Nach dem er diesen Satz ausgesprochen hatte und sich umdrehte sah Harry in James Gesicht und erstarrte als dieser zischte: „Woher weißt du davon?" „Ich.., Ich RemushatesmirinderZukunfterzählt" Jetzt blickte James ihn auch noch fragend an und er widerholte sich noch einmal: „Remus hat es mir in der Zukunft erzählt. Und ich verrate es auch niemandem ich will einfach nur helfen!" Fast schon flehend blickte er zu James der sich wieder beruhigte im Gegensatz zu Sirius der fragte: „Wer hat ihn gebissen?" Harry antwortete sofort ohne nachzudenken: „Fenir Greyback." Und nun glaubte auch Sirius ihm und endspannte sich. Remus antwortete unterdessen auf seine Frage: „Vollmond ist erst wieder in 28 Tagen." Und Harry sah ihn kurz Mittleidig an bevor er sich zu James und Sirius umdrehte und sie fragte: „Also wann geht das Training los?" Die beiden grinsten sich verschwörerisch an und sagten gleichzeitig: „Wir könnten es probieren, hoffe allerdings nicht all zu früh mit Erfolg." Harry nickte und James sagte: „Kannst du Stabloszaubern bis zum Aufrufzauber?" Harry nickte erneut und James und Sirius sahen sich nochmal kurz an und nickten anerkennend. Bevor Sirius sagte: „Wie wäre es jeden Abend kurz vor Nachtruhe ein bisschen Training ab morgen?" Harry nickte und sagte noch halb grinsend: „Solange es sich nicht mit Quidditch überschneidet." Sie redeten noch ziemlich lange über Streiche und all den Kram, bevor auch in diesem Schlafsaal endlich alles ruhig war, jedoch nur bis zum Morgen._

-5- Erster Schultag

 _Als am nächsten Morgen um halb sieben Remus Wecker klingelte, wachte Harry fast sofort auf und sah sich um. Damit hätte er auch rechnen können! Niemand außer Remus und ihm waren wach. „Hey schon so früh wach", kam es verschlafen aus Remus Richtung. „Ja, normalerweise würde ich noch Ewigkeiten schlafen, doch ich bin von deinem Wecker aufgewacht und wollte außerdem möglichst nicht gleich am ersten Tag zu spät kommen. Und einschlafen könnte ich jetzt auch nicht mehr. Willst du zuerst unter die Dusche oder macht es dir nichts aus wenn ich zuerst gehe", entgegnete Harry. Remus lächelte nur und meinte: „Geh du ruhig zuerst wenn du willst, wir haben noch Zeit, bevor die aufwachen vergeht erst mal noch eine Stunde." Harry grinste und machte sich auf den Weg unter die Dusche. Eine Schuluniform hatten sie von Hauselfen in ihr Zimmer gebracht bekommen, Dumbledore hatte sie wohl noch extra besorgen lassen. Im Bad entkleidete Harry sich und ließ das warme Wasser auf seine Haut prasseln. Wenig später, nach dem er sich die Haare gewaschen hatte und alles andere auch, stieg er aus der Dusche wickelte sich in ein Handtuch und trocknete sich ab. Nachdem er sich seine Schuluniform angezogen hatte und seine unzähmbaren Haare so gut es geht getrocknet hatte trat er wieder aus dem Badezimmer. Remus saß, inzwischen schon etwas wacher, auf der Bettkante seines Bettes und wartete. Kurz nachdem Harry dies verlassen hatte stand er auf und verabschiedete sich mit einem Lächeln ins Bett. Harry setzte sich währenddessen auf sein Bett und beschloss Stablosemagie zu trainieren. Er übte solange bis auch Remus wieder aus dem Bad trat und sagte: „Lass uns die anderen auch mal wecken oder?" Harry nickte und Remus holte seinen Zauberstab hervor stellte sich vor James Bett und flüsterte: „Aguamenti!" Sofort schoss ein Schwall Wasser vorne aus seinem Stab der James mitten ins Gesicht traf. Remus drehte sich sofort um und tat das gleiche auch bei Sirius. Beide schreckten aus dem Schlaf hoch und funkelten Remus böse an, der jedoch nur mit den Schultern zuckte, lächelte und an Harry gerichtet sagte: „Du weckst deine Freunde in Ordnung? Falls du sie nicht wach kriegen solltest versuch es einfach so." Er zeigte über seine Schulter auf James und Sirius und Harry nickte bevor er sich an die Arbeit machte. Ron musste er tatsächlich so wecken, doch Neville wachte zum Glück schnell auf. Nun fingen die vier an sich darum zu streiten wer zuerst ins Bad darf, bis Remus dazu kam und an James und Sirius gewandt fragte: „Was haben wir eigentlich in der ersten Stunde?" Diese Zeit nutzte Ron, der am nächsten an der Tür stand aus und verschwand im Bad. Kurz drehte Sirius sich um und grunzte, bevor James antwortete: „Ich glaube Verwandlung." Sirius nutzte die Zeit in der Ron das Bad blockierte, um sein Verwandlungsbuch zu suchen. Jedoch fand er es nicht und fluchte und lauthals herum: „Bei Merlins grün-weiß gestreifter Unterhose! Das gibt es doch nicht, wo ist denn dieses dumme Buch? Krötenschleim und Froschspucke ich verzweifele hier gleich! Da beißt einen doch der Hippogreif!" James versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit seines Freundes zubekommen, was sich allerdings als äußerst schwierig herausstellte. Sirius hörte erst auf zu suchen als die Badezimmertür aufging und Ron heraus kam. Er wollte gerade an den anderen vorbei huschen als kurz vor ihm Neville das Bad erreichte und die Tür hinter sich zuknallte. Sirius drehte sich mit leicht wütender Miene um und Remus und Harry hatten Probleme damit sich auf den Beinen zu halten. "Lass uns schon mal runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, oder", fragte Ron. Harry und Remus nickten und so gingen sie zu dritt bereits runter. Nach kurzer Zeit kamen dann auch schon Hermine, Lily, Luna, Alice und Ginny herunter. Ginny begrüßte Harry mit einem flüchtigen Kuss bevor sie fragte: "Wie lang brauchen die anderen noch? Ich habe Hunger!" Remus und Harry grinsten sich an bevor Remus erwiderte: "Och, das kann nicht mehr soo lang dauern. Als wir runter gingen war gerade euer Freund, wie hieß der noch mal?" Harry antwortet sofort: "Neville." Und Remus sprach weiter: " Also als wir runter gingen, war gerade euer Freund Neville, im Badezimmer und James und Sirius warten noch." Lily grinste und sagte: " Ich glaube wir sollten nicht warten, denn das könnte noch etwas dauern, oder was meinst du Remus?" Er nickte nur und die acht machten sich auf den Weg in die große Halle, wurden allerdings noch vor dem Portrait von einer Stimme auf gehalten, die rief: "Hey, wolltet ihr ohne uns gehen?" Lily drehte sich um und erwiderte mit einem schelmischem Grinsen im Gesicht: "James wo denkst du hin? Wir warten doch immer auf euch!" James lachte und flog auf Lily zu bevor er ihr einen Kuss gab. Auch Sirius und Neville kamen nun die Treppe hinunter und zusammen setzten sie ihren Weg fort. Nach dem auch Sirius seinen Kaffe ausgetrunken hatte und seinen Teller, auf dem sich zu Anfang des Frühstücks mindesten drei Brötchen, zwei Pfannkuchen, zwei Schalen Müsli und drei Sandwiches getürmt hatten, leer gegessen hatte, machten sie sich auf in den Klassenraum für Verwandlung. Als Professor McGonagall das Klassenzimmer betrat wurde sofort alles ruhig und auch die Gespräche der Gryffindors verstummten. "So, wir werden diese Woche erst einmal das von vor den Ferien ein wenig wiederholen, um wieder rein zu kommen. Wer kann mir denn sagen, was der Zauberspruch für eine Verwandlung eines Menschlichenkörperteils in ein Tierliches ist", fragte Professor McGonagall auch schon. Sofort schossen Lilys und Hermines Hand in die Höhe. "Ja, Mrs?" "Granger Sir. Der Zauberspruch lautet internante Pulima und er bewirkt, das das Körperteil worauf man sich konzentriert sich in das Tier verwandelt an das man gerade denkt." "Richtig Mrs Granger, 10 Punkte für Gryffindor." So ging es noch eine Weile weiter bevor die Stunde um war und sich die Gryffindors auf in Zauberkunst machten. Auch hier ging es größtenteils um Wiederholung, am Ende bekam sie von Professor Doyen noch die Hausaufgabe zwei Zoll Pergament über Haushaltszauber zu schreiben, das neue Tema. Danach kam Zaubertränke und Professor Slughorn sorgte dafür, dass Harry sich neben Lily setzten durfte, Hermine musste neben Snape sitzen (Sirius: "Oh Madam Hermine muss neben Sniefelus sitzen"), Neville und Ginny saßen auch neben einander und James und Ron und Remus und Luna ebenfalls, Sirius saß folglich neben Peter und der Unterricht begann. "Heute werden wir den Trank des Vergessens brauen. Ich lasse die Zubereitungsanleitung an der Tafel erscheinen, doch steht sie auch noch mal in eurem Buch auf Seite 273", mit diesen Worten deutet Professor Slughorn nach hinten auf die Tafel und ließ die Anleitung erscheinen. Sofort sprang ein Großteil der Schüler auf um sich die Zutaten aus dem Lager zu holen. Auch Harry machte sich auf den Weg und holte die Zuaten, bevor er sich an seinen Trank setzte und begann. Kurz vor Stunden ende riefen dann zuerst Snape und Hermine: "Fertig!" Bevor auch Harry und Lily das selbe riefen, wobei Lily noch um einige Minuten schneller war. Professor Slughorn guckte zufrieden und sagte: "Super! Alle die fertig geworden sind geben bitte eine Phiole des Trankes Hiervorne bei mir ab damit ich ihn bewerten kann und alle schreiben bitte noch einen drei Zoll Pergament Aufsatz über die Verwendung und Herstellung des Trankes." Und auch der Zaubertrankunterricht war geschafft, doch da Slughorn ein paar Minuten überzogen hatten, mussten sie nun rennen um nicht allzu spät zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu kommen. Als die Gryffindors eintraten stand Professor Rendorn bereits vorn und die Ravenclaws, mit denen sie das Fach hatten, saßen ebenfalls schon und warteten. "Für alle Gryffindors jeweils 5 Punkte Abzug, denn zu spät kommen dulde ich nicht", sagte der Professor während die Schüler sich stöhnend zu den anderen an die Seite stellten, denn die Tische im Raum waren zur Seite gerückt, was sehr auf eine praktische Stunde schließen lässt. Professor Rendorn begann wieder zu sprechen: "Vor den Ferien hatten wir ja das Tema unverzeihliche Flüche, jetzt wollen wir allerdings schnell mit dem nächsten Tema beginnen, dem Duellieren und dem Partronuszauber. Wer kann mir sagen wofür ein Patronuszauber benötigt wird?" Die Hände fast aller Gryffindors schnellten in die Höhe und Professor Rendorn deutet mit dem Finger auf Harry und fragte: "Ja Mr?" Harry antwortete schnell: "Corner Sir. Der Patronuszauber ist dafür da um Dementoren abzuwehren. Man kann sowohl einen gestaltlichen als auch ungestaltlichen Patronus herauf beschwören, wobei der Gestaltliche noch etwas schwerer ist als der Andere." Professor Rendorn nickte anerkennend bevor er Gryffindor 20 Punkte für diese ausführliche Antwort gab und seine nächste Frage stellte. Nach 15 weiteren theoretischen Minuten kam dann der praktische Teil und alle sollten eine Patronus herauf beschwören, wobei der Professor erneut von den neuen Gryffindors überrauscht wurde, denn alle konnten den gestaltlichen Patronus bereits. Daraufhin gab er jedem der sechs weitere 10 Punkte und trug ihnen auf doch bitte den anderen zu helfen. Am Ende der Stunde sollten alle die den Zauber noch nicht beherrschten ihn bis zur nächsten Stunde noch weiter üben und alle sollten bis Freitag zwei Zoll Pergament über Schild- und Abwehrzauber schreiben. Und auch aus diesem Unterricht wurden sie entlassen und strömten gemeinsam mit den anderen Schülern in die Große Halle zum Mittagessen. Nach dem die meisten nach dem Mittagessen dann auch noch die letzte Stunde, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, überstanden hatten, setzten sie sich alle zusammen auf den Boden in einen Kreis und spielten Flaschendrehen, sie spielten bis kurz vor Sperrstunde, der Saal war schon komplett leer bis auf die zehn, wo Peter ist weiß auch schon wieder niemand. Bei der letzten Frage kam Remus dran und seine Aufgabe war es Marlene zu küssen, fünf Mal oder ein Mal mit Zunge. Er wollte sich weigern doch es ging nicht, denn die Flasche war so verzaubert das man jede Aufgabe machen musste. Hermine zauberte ihm ein Herz auf die Hand, das Verschwinden sollte wenn er es gemacht hatte, denn Marlene und Alice waren bereits hoch in den Schlafsaal gegangen. Remus nickte, bevor er sagte: "Okay, ich mach es. Allerdings müssen wir jetzt hoch gehen. Es ist schon spät und ich bin verdammt müde." Lily schaute auf James große, goldene Uhr an seinem Handgelenk und nickte. Sie liefen alle in ihren Schlafsaal und schliefen fast sobald ihr Kopf das Kissen berührte ein. Bis auf Sirius, James und Harry, Sirius sagte noch bevor einer der beiden einschlafen konnte: "Das Animagustraining versetzten wir dann wohl auf morgen." Harry erwiderte nur ein kurzes genuscheltes ja bevor auch er in den Schlaf glitt._

Hogsmead

 _Nach dem die erste Woche überstanden war, war heute das erste Hogsmead-Wochenende seit Weihnachten. Heute war es James der sie alle aus den Betten warf, denn heute würde er, das erste Mal, mit Lily nach Hogsmead gehen. Denn sie waren an Silvester zusammen gekommen und so noch nie zusammen in Hogsmead. Im Schlafsaal herrschte Chaos! James wuselte hin und her und kam erst mit einer schwarzen Jeans und einem roten T-Shirt aus dem Badezimmer gelaufen, nur um wenig später die Jeans und das Shirt wieder auszuziehen und auf den Berg, der sich die letzte Woche angesammelt hatte zu schmeißen. Wobei man bedenken muss, dass es sich hier beinahe nur um James, Sirius und Rons Sachen handelte. Er stieg über den Berg hinweg zu seinem Kleiderschrank, öffnete ihn und schmiss alles was ihm nicht gefiel auf den Boden. Am Ende, als Sirius auch endlich aufstand, sagte er nur sarkastisch: "Hey, Prongs du hast ja schnell das richtige gefunden!" James drehte sich um und sah ihn verzweifelt an. "Hey, das ist nicht lustig! Das einzige was ich in Erwägung ziehe ist das Hemd und die blaue Jeans. Aber Hemd beim ersten richtigen Hogsmead-Date?" Man hörte seine Stimme vor Verzweiflung triefen. "Ey, alter! Sonst war es dir immer völlig egal", sagte Sirius halb lachend. Doch James entgegnete nur mit einem 'Das ist Lily Evans und nicht irgendwer!' Sirius musste sich schwer zusammen reißen um nicht einfach los zu lachen. Meinte dann jedoch vollkommen ernst: "Dir ist es echt wichtig oder?" James nickte angespannt und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an. "Nimm das Hemd und die schwarze Jeans, zieh dir deinen Winterumhang über und dann ab in die drei Besen." James lächelte ihn dankbar an, suchte die Sachen in dem Zimmer, in dem man mittlerweile keinen Boden mehr sah, und zog sie an. Lily und er würden noch vor dem Frühstück los gehen um ein wenig Zweisamkeit zu bekommen, bevor sie sich gegen 12 mit den anderen in den drei Besen trafen. Er machte sich auf in den noch fast leeren Gemeinschaftsraum und setzte sich vor den Kamin, in dem die Hauselfen bereits das Feuer wieder angefacht hatten und es schön warm war, fast schon zu warm. Nach wenigen Minuten kam auch Lily in den Gemeinschaftsraum, bereits ihren Winterumhang gehüllt stand sie vor ihm und setzte sich kurzerhand neben ihn als er nicht aufstand. Nach einer Minute drehte er sich zu ihr um und flüsterte: " Wollen wir dann", er gab ihr kurz einen Kuss aufs Ohr, "Meine Blume." Lily drehte sich nun auch zu ihm lächelte, bevor sie nickte und aufstand. Hand in Hand machten sie sich auf nach Hogsmead. Sobald sie das Schloss verlassen hatten schlug ihnen die winterliche Kälte entgegen und Lily bückte sich blitzschnell, formte in ihren Händen einen Schneeball und traf ihn von hinten an den Kopf in seine geliebten Haare. Daraus entstand eine kurze Schneeballschlacht, die James letztlich gewann, in dem er Lily in den Schnee warf und mit einem Schneeball in der Hand über ihr stand, als sie sich lachend ergab. Mit einem breiten Grinsen und vor Kälte gerötete Wangen machten sie sich wieder auf um dann hoffentlich (irgendwann) in Hogsmead anzukommen. Sie liefen durch den Schnee und ließen sich aber immer wieder fallen um einfach kurz die Zeit zu genießen. Als sie total durchgefroren und mit reichlich Schnee in den Haaren die drei Besen betraten, war es bereits 11:30 Uhr. Im Schloss waren die anderen gerade mit einem sehr üppigen Frühstück fertig geworden, als Remus auf die Uhr sah und rief: "Ehm es ist schon 11:40 Uhr, vielleicht sollten wir mal langsam los, oder?" Harry, Alice und Sirius nickten nur und die anderen brummten auch irgendwas was sich nach Zustimmung anhörte. Sie standen auf und gingen zum Gryffindorturm um ihre Umhänge und Geld zu holen. Danach trafen sie sich alle vor dem Portrait auf dem Gang und liefen gemeinsam durch das mittlerweile fast verlassene Schloss, denn die meisten Schüler waren schon eher gegangen, so wie James und Lily. Nicht einem einzigen Schüler begegneten sie! Nur ein paar Ratten in einem der Geheimgänge durch den sie liefen, aber der wurde auch schon von Schimmel, Pilz und anderen Pflanzen heimgesucht. Also kein so angenehmer Aufenthaltsort. Draußen gerieten auch sie in Versuchung und veranstalteten eine Schneeballschlacht, bevor es diesmal Hermine war, die auf ihr Uhr blickte und mit Schrecken feststellte, dass sie sich verdammt sputen müssten wenn sie noch halbwegs pünktlich da sein wollten. "Hey, wir sollten uns beeilen! Es ist bereits fünf vor zwölf!" Die anderen sahen sie geschockt an, rafften sich aber vom Boden auf und zusammen liefen wir weiter in Richtung Hogsmead und die drei Besen. Sie sahen gerade Lilys rote harre und waren schon fast bei ihr, als mehrere schwarze Gestallten in die Schenke stürmten und mit grünen Todesflüchen um sich schossen. Lily wurde von James runter gezogen und kurz danach schwirrte ein Fluch dort entlang wo vor ein paar Sekunden noch ihr Kopf war. Auch Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ron, Ginny und Hermine hockten sich schnell auf den Boden zu den andreren zwei._

 _ **"Was sollen wir tun?" - Remus**_

 _ **"Keine Ahnung, wir müssen es irgendwie hier raus schaffen!" - James**_

 _ **"Draußen sind mit Sicherheit mindestens nochmal doppelt so viele!" - Hermine**_

 _ **"Aber hier drinnen sind wir des Todes zu 100 % sicher." - Ginny**_

 _ **"Leute, keine Panik! Wenn wir Panik bekommen, stürzen wir uns Hals-über-Kopf ins Verderben." - Lily**_

 _ **"Lily hat Recht, wir brauchen einen kühlen Kopf!" - Harry**_

 _ **"Okay, apparieren?" - Remus**_

 _ **"Versuch ist es wert!" - Sirius**_

 _ **"Es klappt nicht! Sie haben 'nen Antiapparierzauber drüber gelegt." - Ginny**_

 _ **"Okay, es bleibt anscheinend nur der Weg über die Tür. Wir müssen uns durch duellieren."In zweier Teams, James, Hermine ihr? Remus und Ginny, Sirius und Ron & Lily und ich, okay?" - Harry**_

 _Einstimmiges Nicken war die Antwort und sofort schlossen sich immer die zwei zusammen, einer blockt der andere schoss Flüche ab. Harry und Lily versuchten es möglichst mittig und wurden nach wenigen Sekunden in ein Duell gegen fünf Todesser verwickelt. "Lily, du deckst uns und blockst die Flüche", schrie Harry, "ich greife an." Zuerst schickten die Todesser nur einfach zu blockende, nicht besonders starke Cruciatusflüche oder Schockzauber. Doch als Harry den ersten Todesfluch schoss und direkt traf, erwiderten sie das Feuer auf ähnlichem Niveau. "Sectumsempra", Harrys nächster Fluch traf auch, doch jetzt mussten sie immer öfter in die Luft springen oder sich fallen lassen. Harry lag gerade am Boden nachdem er einem Todesfluch ausgewichen war, doch jetzt erwischte ihn ein Sprengzauber, der ihn, ein paar Meter nach hinten schleuderte. Er stand so schnell wie möglich auf und rannte zurück zu Lily, die mittlerweile gegen drei erstaunlich gute Todesser ziemlich in Bedrängnis geraten war. Kaum war er da musste er sich schon wieder zu Boden schmeißen um einem wohl verirrten, unbekannten Zauber auszuweichen. Kaum stand er wieder bekam er auch schon eine Salve Flüche entgegen geschleudert, die er größtenteils nur noch knapp blocken konnte. Lily kam immer weiter in Bedrängnis, gegen zwei der Todesser war es immer noch extrem schwer. Harry schoss nun mit vielen Stupor- und Entwaffnungszaubern zurück. Doch treffen tat er nicht. Angespornt dadurch, dass er Lily nicht beim Sterben zusehen wollte, schoss er nun wieder Todesflüche und konnte den Todesser an eine Wand drängen und ihn knapp erwischen. Zwei Meter weiter vorn sah er Ron und Sirius, die ihren Gegnern weit überlegen schienen. Als er hinter sich ein wahnsinniges Lachen hörte, sah er sich um und starrte in Lilys, vor Angst weit aufgerissene, Augen. Schnell schaffte er den Todesser, der den Zauberstab bereits zum Todesfluch gehoben hatte, mit einem einfachen Stupor in den Rücken aus dem Weg und schaffte es gemeinsam mit Lily, die sich von dem Schock erholt hatte, den letzten der fünf auszuschalten. Schnell sahen sie sich um und entdeckten, zu ihrem Schrecken mehrere Schülerleichen in dem Schankraum. Und immer noch sind die Todesser in hoher Überzahl. Weiter vorne sahen sie James und Ginny, die sich gegen fünf Todesser zwar verdammt gut schlugen, aber trotzdem immer weiter zurück gedrängt wurden. Und soweit es zu erkennen war, waren es keine Schülertodesser sondern bereits welche, die ihren 'Job' schon einige Jahre machten und somit auch ziemlich gut waren. Als er sich kurz zu Lily umdrehte, sah er wie sie zu einem Mädchen laufen wollte, die gerade von einem grünem Blitz getroffen wurde, doch bekam er sie gerade noch am Arm zufassen, zog sie zu sich und flüsterte: "Lily, das wäre Himmelfahrtskommando! Wir müssen sehen hier heil raus zu kommen. Wir können nichts mehr für sie tun, sie ist Tod! Er blickte wieder zu James und Ginny, die nicht mehr lange durchhalten würden und spurtete so schnell es ging, über die vielen bereits am Boden liegenden Gestalten, hinweg zu ihnen. Lily zog er nur hinter sich her, da sie erst wieder zurechnungsfähig wurde, als Harry sie mit runter auf den Boden zog, damit sie nicht von einem Blitz getroffen wurde. Der einzelne Todesser hatte ihr Vorhaben wohl erkannt und wollte sie nun aufhalten. Als Lily aufstand schickte Harry schon Flüche auf den Todesser, der bis jetzt alle ohne Mühe blocken konnte und das Feuer erwiderte. Immer öfter zog Lily ihn zu Boden oder schubste ihn zur Seite, damit er nicht von einem der grünen unaufhaltsamen Flüche getroffen wurde. Nun ging auch sie in den Angriff über und verspürte zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben die Lust jemanden zu verletzten oder gar zu töten und prompt traf ihr Fluch, der den Todesser zu Boden gleiten ließ und sein Gesicht von der Maske frei gab. Regulus Black, noch ein Schüler! Harry schickte noch einen Schockzauber hinterher, nahm ihm seinen Zauberstab b und blickte erneut zu seinen Freunden, deren Lage nicht besser geworden war! Mittlerweile kämpfen sie mit dem Rücken zur Wand und ihre Kraft schwand wie sonst nichts anderes. Immer wieder ließen sie sich zu Boden fallen, sprangen zur Seite oder schmissen auch auf den anderen um den vielen grünen Blitzen auszuweichen. Harry und Lily bahnten sich in der zwischen Zeit einen Weg zu ihnen durch, wurden jedoch erneut in ein Duell verwickelt. Als sie kurz zu vor eine kurze Verschnaufpause hatten und durch den Raum blickten, sahen sie, dass viele Hogwartsschüler sich wacker schlugen aber mindesten die Hälfte, wenn nicht sogar mehr regungslos auf dem Boden lag! Es war das reinste Massaker, ein abschlachten von Schülern. Wovon heute auch noch besonders viele in Hogsmead waren._

-6- Duell um Duell

 _Sie schossen nun auch zunehmend mit Todesflüchen und mussten selbst ebenfalls immer öfter ausweich um den Flüchen der Todesser zu entkommen. In genau dieser Sekunde schmiss sich James auf Ginny und sie entkamen beide dem Fluch nur um Haaresbreite. Doch jetzt lagen sie am Boden! James sprang sofort auf und dort wo gerade noch sein Körper gelegen hatte, klaffte nun ein großes Loch im Boden. Ginny wurde von der Explosion nach hinten an die Wand geschleudert und wurde dort von einem Sprengfluch an der Hand gestreift. Nach dem der Fluch hinter ihr in die Wand getroffen hatte brach diese zusammen, doch dahinter war bloß das Lager und keine Fluchtmöglichkeit. Und auch Ginny war kurz vor dem Zusammenbrechen, doch auch wenn ihre linke Hand, zum Glück war es nur die linke, bis zum umfallen schmerzte und es sich so anfühlte als würde sie an der Hand mit dem Cruciatusfluch belegt worden sein, riss sie sich zusammen und stand auf. Denn alles andere wäre Selbstmord gewesen! Kaum stand sie wieder musste sie sich auch schon wieder zu Boden fallen lassen, denn es surrte, wie schon so oft a diesem Tag, ein grüner Strahl auf sie zu. Doch das war zu viel für ihre linke Hand, mit der sie sich abfangen musste. Sie spürte wie ihre Knochen brachen und der Schmerz ihre Hand nun betäubte, was zwar das Schmerzempfinden schwinden ließ, ihr jedoch sonst auch nicht weiterhalf. Mühsam stemmte sie sich erneut hoch um nicht von dem nächsten Fluch getroffen zu werden, denn der schlug Zentimeter neben ihrem Fuß in den Boden. Schnell blickte sie sich um und sah James, der es nun alleine kaum noch länger als eine Minute aushalten würde. Sie sah auch Harry und Lily, die sich versuchten zu James, und wohl ehemaliges ihr, durch zu kämpfen aber immer wieder aufgehalten wurden. Auch Harry bekam nun einen Fluch ab, doch zum Glück nur einen Schocker der ihn, wie der Zufall es will, genau vor ihre Füße warf. Schnell löste sie den Zauber und Harry sprang auf die Beine um dem nächsten Todesfluch, der knapp neben seinem Ohr in den Boden surrte zu entkommen. Schon früher hatten wir immer so gekämpft, Ginny blockte und Harry griff an. Auch wenn sie einfach nur noch alles hinschmeißen wollte und sterben wollte, denn ihre Hand blutete stark und sie wurde immer schwächer, riss sie sich dennoch für Harry zusammen und kämpfte verbissen weiter. Als Harry ein Crucio des Angreifers traf, griff nun Ginny selbst an und traf bei zweiten Mal direkt mit einem Todesfluch. Auch wenn sie nicht töten wollte, es muss manchmal sein! Sie half Harry auf die Beine und zusammen sprangen oder liefen sie über den meist blutroten Boden. Wie sie erkannten, hatte auch James eine Platzwunde am Kopf und sollte schnellst möglich in den Krankenflügel und nicht hier weiter kämpfen. Als sie das erkannten, gab es ihnen beiden wieder Kraft und Harry konnte in letzter Sekunde Lily unter sich begraben, die nach dem Harry verschwunden war, es zu James geschafft hatte und sonst gerade gestorben wäre. James, der nun total geschockt auf Lily starrte vergaß beinahe, dass sie noch mitten im Duell waren und erinnerte sich erst wieder als Ginny ein Schild zwischen ihn und den Schockzauber warf. Nun kämpften sie vier gegen drei und trotzdem dauerte es ewig bis sie alle drei entwaffnet und geschockt hatten. Auch diese drei Zauberstäbe ließ Harry, ebenso wie den vorhin, in seinen Umhang gleiten. So ging es weiter. Als sie endlich den Pub hinter sich gelassen hatten, überkam sie eine altbekannte Kälte. Dementoren, überall am Himmel! Schnell erschufen sowohl Harry als auch Ginny einen Patronus und blickten erneut zum Himmel. Was sie dort erblickten ließ kurz ihren Atem stocken. Das dunkle Mal war wieder am Himmel. Doch das war nicht der Grund, sie sahen überall Todesser auf Besen, die aus der Luft wahllos Flüche abschossen, meist grüne. Sie beeilten sich irgendwie möglichst schnell aus Hogsmead heraus zukommen, was sich nicht als besonders leicht gestaltete. Denn alle zwei Meter mussten sie einem vom Himmel aus kommendem Strahl ausweichen und neben bei auch noch gegen "Bodenkämpfer" kämpfen. Nach weiteren 20 Minuten, trafen sie auf Sirius und Ron, die sich in einem fast verlorenen Duell versuchten zu halten. Lily schoss schnell auf einen der Todesser, schockte ihn und nahm ihm seinen Zauberstab ab, den sie Harry reichte. Als nach kurzer, aber anstrengender Zeit nun auch der zweite zu Boden ging, fragte Ron wohl das was allen im Kopf rumgeisterte: "Wo sind Remus und Hermine?" "Sorry Ron, aber wir haben sie auch noch nicht gesehen", rief Ginny über das Kampfgeschrei hinweg. Zusammen liefen sie immer weiter aus Hogsmead raus, bis sie in den Verbotenen Wald kamen, in dem sie wohl nicht lange bleiben sollten._

 _Währenddessen in Hogwarts bei Alice und Marlene:_

 _ **"**_ _ **Wo bleiben die denn? Sie wollten schon vor 30 Minuten wieder da sein!" -Alice**_

 _ **"Sorry, aber ich habe keine Ahnung. Von den Rumtreibern ist man das ja gewöhnt aber Lily?" - Marlene**_

 _ **Die beiden saßen in Hogwartsbibliothek und erledigten ihre noch übrig gebliebenen Hausaufgaben.**_

 _ **"Wir können ja mal schauen, vielleicht sind sie schon auf dem Weg hierher und man sieht sie aus dem Fenster, oder? - Marlene**_

 _ **"Ja, gute Idee!" - Alice**_

 _Zusammen liefen die beiden Mädchen ans Fenster und was sie dort sahen ließ beiden den Mund offen stehen. Das dunkle Mal über Hogsmead und ihren Freunden! Auch Dementoren kamen noch dazu. Nur Remus und Hermine sahen sie, wie sie auf das Tor zu rannten._

 _ **"Los, lass uns runter laufen und sie fragen was passiert, okay?" - Marlene**_

 _ **Alice nickte und zusammen liefen sie die vielen Treppen hinunter, raus auf den Vorplatz, auf dem sie auf Hermine mit einem überhaupt nicht gut aussehenden Remus trafen.**_

 _ **"Was ist passiert?" - Marlene**_

 _ **"Und wo sind die anderen?" - Alice**_

 _ **"Erzähle ich euch besser auf dem Weg in den Krankenflügel! Helft ihr mir mal gerade?" - Hermine**_

 _ **"Klar!" - Alice**_

 _Sofort liefen die beiden auf die zwei zu und nahmen Hermine Remus komplett ab und stützten ihn so gut es ging, denn Remus war ungefähr einen Kopf größer als die drei._

 _ **"Ich glaube wir sollten später besprechen was passiert ist oder?" - Alice**_

 _ **"Nein! Sind James, Lily und die anderen schon zurück?" - Hermine**_

 _ **"Nee, ihr seid die ersten."- Marlene**_

 _ **"Oh nein! Also Kurzfassung: Todesser haben den Ort gestürmt und wir haben jeweils in zweier Gruppen versucht uns durch nach draußen zu kämpfen. Remus und ich sind also los und kamen auch überraschend schnell raus. Doch als wir draußen waren, sahen wir erst die Ausmaße, am Himmel kamen gerade die ersten Dementoren an, und wir mussten uns immer wieder vor Flüchen schützen. Wir hielten uns die ganze Zeit fest und probierten alle 2 Meter zu apparieren, bis es irgendwann geklappt hat." - Hermine**_

 _Endlich im Krankenflügel angekommen, fängt Madam Pomfrey oder auch Poppy sofort mit der Behandlung an und Hermine rennt, nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte das es Remus gut ging, nach oben zu Dumbledores Büro. Dort angekommen fällt ihr auf das sie keine Ahnung vom Passwort hat, doch sie hat Glück, denn der Professor kommt gerade am Ende_ _ **des Ganges zum Vorschein.**_

 _ **"Professor!" - Hermine**_

 _ **"Ja, was ist denn?" - Dumbledore**_

 _ **"Professor, Hog...Hogsmead." - Hermine**_

 _ **Brachte sie noch hervor bevor sie zusammen brach und auf dem Weg liegen blieb.**_

 _*im Wald*_

 _Sie liefen und liefen möglichst tief in den Wald hinein, als sie auf eine Gruppe, wohl gerade herapparierter, Auroren trafen, die sie an ihrer Ausrüstung und ihrer schwarzen, mit einem Ministeriumszeichen gekennzeichneten Robe erkannten. Diese sahen sich hektisch um und als sie die Schüler sahen fragte sofort ein relativ großer Auror mit fast schwarzem Haar und einer Brille: "Kommt ihr aus Hogsmead?" Als sie nickten schaute er sie kurz ungläubig an und fuhr dann mit seiner tiefen rauen Stimme fort: "Wie sieht es dort aus? Sehr schlimm?" Was soll das, sie wussten doch, dass es SEHR, SEHR schlimm ist! Doch Lily antwortete trotzdem: "Ja, viele Schüler sind dort! Auch wir mussten uns durch duellieren." Der Auror nickt, dreht sich zu seiner Gruppe und sagt irgendetwas, bevor er sich erneut zu den Schülern um dreht und meint: "Andromeda bleibt bei euch und geleitet euch zurück zum Schloß." Kurz nach dem er das sagte hörten sie hinter sich ein Knacken und drehten sich um. Doch man sah nichts. Einige Sekunden später sahen sie dann was geknackt hatte, Feuer! Sofort versuchten sie erneut zu apparieren, doch es klappte nicht. James sah sich um und suchte kurz nach Lily, als er sie fand packte er sie und löste sie somit aus ihrer Schock Starre und gemeinsam rannten sie wie die wilden vor dem Feuer davon, denn nach einer kurzen Probe schrie der Auror von vorhin: "Dämonsfeuer!" Nun kam auch der Rest wieder in die Gegenwart zurück und rannte los. Doch nach kaum mehr als 200 Metern fiel Ginny und blieb starr zurück. Als Harry merkte, dass sie fehlte wurde er von Lily aufgehalten die ihn nur komisch anblickte und ähnliches sagte, was er im Pub zu ihr gesagt hatte: "Harry, du bringst dich so nur selbst um! Es tut mir leid, aber du musst kommen!" Nur wiederwillig ließ er sich mitziehen und blickte traurig zurück ins Feuer. Sobald sie den Wald verlassen hatten, standen sie auch schon wieder auf einem Schlachtfeld. Die Auroren hatten begonnen die Todesser anzugreifen, hatten jetzt jedoch mit dem brennenden Wald im Rücken weitaus schlechtere Karten als die Todesser. Einen kurzen Moment verschafften sie sich einen Überblick, bevor sie sich selbst wieder ins Getümmel begaben. Als Lily gerade einen Todesser schocken und entwaffnen konnte, drehte sie sich um und sah den Auror von vorhin zu Boden gehen. Nun kam der Todesser, der vermutlich den Auror umgebracht hatte, auf sie zu und verwickelte sie in ein nicht ganz harmloses Duell. Irgendwann hatte Lily ihren ganzen Gryffindormut und ihre Wut gesammelt und schoss nun ebenfalls Todesfluch um Todesfluch. Grüne Blitze zuckten durch die Luft. Und da passierte es, ein Fluch traf Lily und ihr knickten die Beine weg._

 _-7- Verletzte_

 _Der Fluch, der Lily traf, war jedoch kein grüner, ob man das nun als Glück oder Pech sieht ist jedoch wohl jedem selbst überlassen. Einige Meter weiter sah James Lily zu Boden gehen und wollte sich umdrehen und zu ihr laufen, als auch er einen Fluch in den Rücken bekam, der ihn ebenfalls zu Boden fallen lässt. James versucht sich wieder auf die Beine zu ziehen, scheitert jedoch kläglich als der Todesser erneut eine Salve Flüche auf ihn schießt. Da sieht er in dem Gedränge weiter vorn Auroren auftauchen. Anscheinend hatten sie die Appariersperre durchbrochen und aufgelöst. Davon ermutigt hier so schnell wie möglich weg zu können sobald er Lily hatte, schenkte ihm wieder neue Kraft und er traf den Todesser mit einer Ganzkörperklammer, bevor er sich vom Boden aufrappelte und zu Lily hastete. Mehrmals fiel er, wenn er über Wurzeln oder Kleidungsstücke der Kämpfenden stolperte. Er hatte Lily gerade ebenso ums Handgelenk gepackt, als er auch schon disapperierte._

 _Auch Harry kämpfte unerschöpflich weiter und hatte durch seine Wut auf das Dämonsfeuer eine enorme Kraft entwickelt. Erneut griff ihn ein Todesser an, an dem er sich scheinbar doch die Zähne ausbiss. Mit einem Mal verrutschte ihm die Maske so, dass man sah, dass er eine ziemliche Ähnlichkeit mit dem Malfoy Junior aus seiner Zeit hatte. ‚Draco' schoss es ihm sofort durch den Kopf, als er sich berichtigte ‚Lucius', denn Draco lebte ja noch nicht mal. Auch er sah nun die vielen Auroren, die aufgetaucht waren und hoffte doch noch auf ein soweit glückliches Ende des Kampfes, dass keiner seiner Freunde umkam, als ihm Ginny wieder einfiel. Sofort drehte er sich um und stellte fest, dass der Wald dem Feuer fast gänzlich zum Opfer gefallen war, es aber mittlerweile gelöscht wurde. Anscheinend waren so viele Auroren da, die den Zauber kannten und zusammen auswirken konnten. Mit einem gut platziertem „Stupor", das Harry rief, konnte er dann auch Lucius aus dem Weg schaffen. Doch von dem Duell wurde er enorm geschwächt und hechtete lieber in die Waldüberreste als noch ein Duell zu führen. Denn langsam ließ seine Kraft und Konzentration nach, es war sowieso schon ein Wunder, dass er bis hierher lebend raus gekommen war. Er verzog sich immer weiter in den ehemals so dichten Wald, als er nach knapp 300 Metern eine Gestalt auf dem Boden liegen sah. Eine Gestalt mit roten Haaren, die ausgefächert auf dem Boden lagen und ihr Gesicht noch schöner erscheinen ließen, als es eh schon war. Wären da nur nicht die mehreren Brandwunden, die ihr zwar einen kriegerischen Ausdruck verliehen, dem Harry zurzeit allerdings lieber aus dem Weg gegangen wäre. Vorsichtig näherte er sich ihr und nahm sie hoch, Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass selbst wenn sie eine Tonne wiegen würde er sie locker tragen konnte. Doch dadurch, dass Harry regelmäßig Quidditch spielte und so auch gut trainierte Armmuskeln besaß und Ginny etwas kleiner und auch leichter war als er, hatte er wirklich keine Probleme damit sie zu tragen und kramte in seinem Kopf, wo er hin apparieren sollte, denn hier konnten jeder Zeit Todesser auftauchen. Kurze Zeit später war es dann auch soweit und ein paar Todesser erschienen, doch warum auch immer konnte Harry besser unter Druck denken und fand einen Ort. Er drückte Ginny fest an sich und stellte sich den Ort vor. Sofort spürte er das mittlerweile vertraute ziehen im Bauch und das anschließende Gefühl durch einen Schlauch gezogen zu werden. Er blickte sich kurz um und war erstaunt so genau gelandet zu sein, obwohl er nie hier war oder vielleicht war er es doch, konnte sich aber nur nicht erinnern. Er schaute auf Ginny hinab und es sah so aus als würde sie ruhig schlafen. Doch Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass dem nicht so war. Den Pfad auf dem sie gelandet waren säumten links und rechts, trotz der dunklen Zeiten, muntere Krokusse und Tulpen, die eine Ausstrahlung des Glücks auf Harry hatten. Als er seinen Blick nun hob sah er eine schwarze nicht zu große Villa vor sich. Sie stand mitten in einem Gelände, auf dem Harry ungefähr hundert Meter weiter auch ein Quidditchfeld und einen Turm, der wohl einen Astronomieturm da stellen sollte, sah. Als er erneut zu der Villa blickte, wurde die Tür gerade von einer Frau geöffnet, die genauso rote Haare wie Ginny hatte, nur dass die Haare der Frau schon leicht ergraut waren. Die Frau wollte in ihrem roten Heilerumhang wohl gerade das Haus verlassen. Harry zögerte nicht lange und sprach sie an: „Mrs. Potter?" Die Frau drehte sich um und man sah nur schwer, dass das James Mutter war, doch als er ihre Gesichtszüge musterte sah man doch eine deutliche Ähnlichkeit._

„ _ **Äh ja?" – Mrs. Potter**_

„ _ **Also vielleicht könnten sie" – Harry**_

 _Harry deutete mit dem Kinn, da er keine Hand mehr frei, hatte auf Ginny, die nach wie vor zusammen gesunken in seinen Armen lag. Mrs. Potter nickte, bevor sie kurz näher trat, ihn argwöhnisch musterte und genauso argwöhnisch fragte: „Ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein, aber wer sind sie?" Auf Harrys Gesicht stahl sich kurz ein Anflug eines Lächelns bevor er antwortete: „ Oh natürlich, ich bin Harry, Harry Corner Mrs." Mit einem Zauber kontrollierte sie wohl seine Worte und auch ob er auf ihrer Seite stand, denn sie hielt ihren Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet. Als er sie erneut ansah, lächelte sie nun auch ihn an, bevor sie besorgt auf das Mädchen in Harrys Armen blickte und es mit einem Schwebezauber ins Haus brachte. Auch Harry forderte sie auf mit zukommen, was er nur zu gerne tat. Denn es war mittlerweile dunkel und auch wenn er keine Angst hatte allein im Dunkeln, in diesen Zeiten weiß man ja nie. Sie ließ Ginny in ein gemütliches Zimmer schweben, in dem ein Bett stand. Anscheinend gab es hier öfter Verletzte. Harry folgte ihr nach einer Aufforderung, jedoch noch weiter in einen anderen Raum, hier standen überall Zaubertranksachen rum und unter mehreren Kesseln sah Harry eine kleine Flamme. Doch Mrs. Potter zog ihn weiter zu einer Ecke mit einem Schreibtisch und einem Schrank mit vielen Schubladen, den sie nun aufschloss und begann darin zu kramen. Als sie anscheinend fand was sie gesucht hatte, drückte sie Harry gleich mehrere Phiolen mit verschiedenen Tränken in die Hand und drängte ihn dazu wieder in das Zimmer mit der blauen Tapete und dem Bett mit Ginny zu gehen. Als sie wieder bei Ginny ankamen flößte ihr Mrs. Potter mehrere der Tränke nach einander ein, bevor sie sich zu Harry umdrehte und ihn mit einem fragendem Blick ansah, bevor sie fragte: „Was ist überhaupt passiert?" Harry wusste dass diese Frage unweigerlich kommen würde und hatte sich die ganze Zeit darauf vor bereitet, doch bereit war er auch jetzt noch nicht. Trotzdem erzählte er stockend von den Ereignissen in Hogsmead und fügte am Ende hinzu: „Aber leider weiß ich nichts von den anderen oder wo sie sind." James Mutter sah ihn mittleidig an und schickte dann einen Patronus zu James, der ihr bestimmt antworten konnte. Sie sprachen noch lange während sie an Ginnys Bett saßen. Noch immer wusste Harry nicht, ob Ginny stabil ist oder sie überhaupt überlebt. Eine weitere Frage wäre, wie sie das Dämonsfeuer überlebt haben konnte._

 _Als der Patronus seiner Mutter bei James ankam, wunderte er sich schon etwas, denn das passierte nicht allzu oft. Auch wenn er den Fuchs seiner Mutter oft sah, so geschah es sehr seltener, dass er an ihn gerichtet ist. Währenddessen saß er im St. Mungo und wartete auf die Diagnose der Heiler. Denn er war direkt in das Hospital appariert. Als der Fuchs zu sprechen begann, hörte er ruhig zu und war froh wenigstens Harry und Ginny in Sicherheit zu wissen. Aber darüber, dass Sirius anscheinend noch immer im Getümmel war, freute er sich gar nicht! Schnell erschuf auch James seinen Patronus und hängte noch die Formel und seine Antwort an, bevor sein Hirsch zu seiner Mutter galoppierte. Endlich kam Larry Brown, der Heiler der Lily untersucht hatte, hinaus und sah James durch dringlich an, bevor er mit einer traurigen Stimme etwas sagte, was James erst glücklich aufsehen ließ, bevor er dann traurig auf seinem Stuhl zusammen sank. "Larry", rief James ihm hinterher und er drehte sich auch sofort um, "wäre es möglich, dass ich zu ihr rein kann?" Larry sah ihn kurz an und sah das Verlangen und Bitten, bevor er knapp nickte und mit seiner fast schon sanften Stimme noch ein "Aber nur kurz" hinterher warf. James sprang auf und lief schnell in den Raum, wo er Lily mit vielen Schnitten am Körper fand. Eine Heilerin saß neben ihr und war dabei die Wunden auf muggelart zu verbinden und gab Lily mehrere Male den Blutbildertrank. Sie sah James kurz an und erkannte den Sohn ihrer Kollegin, er war schon öfter hier doch meistens nur aus glücklichen Anlässen. Sie sah ihn mittleidig an und erklärte: "Erst dachten wir, dass es sich um einen einfachen Schneidefluch handeln würde, denn diese weisen ähnliche Symptome auf und wir begannen die Wunden zu schließen, doch sobald man den Schnitt geheilt hatten und sich einem anderen zuwandte, riss der davor wieder auf und zusätzlich bildete sich auch noch ein zweiter dazu. So ließen wir es lieber bleiben und gaben ihr nur Tränke und Verbände. Hoffen wir mal sie überlebt es! Obwohl ihre Chancen zurzeit noch sehr gut stehen, weiß ich nicht was wir machen sollen, wenn die Blutung nicht bald stoppt. Denn dann könnte es kritisch werden."_

-8- Nachwirkungen

 _Ungefähr eine Woche nach dem Hogsmead-Angriff wurde Lily vom St. Mungo in den Krankenflügel verlegt und auch Ginny lag nicht mehr bei den Potters sondern im Krankenflügel. Heraus gefunden, warum Ginny überlebt hat, haben sie allerdings immer noch nicht und auch der Fluch, mit dem Lily belegt wurde, ist immer noch nicht identifiziert. Jetzt gerade sitzt James Potter an Lilys Bett und wartet darauf, dass sie endlich aufwacht. Zwischendurch war sie einmal schon wach, ist jedoch nach ungefähr 1 1/2 Stunden wieder ins Koma gesunken. Dieser Vorfall war nun schon zwei Tage her und James saß seit dem immer, solange er keinen Unterricht hatte, an ihrer Seite und aß nichts mehr und auch schlafen tat er höchstens im Unterricht. „Krone!", ruft Sirius. Doch James schaut nur kurz auf und gibt ein Brummen von sich, bevor er wieder zu Lily starrt, wie auch schon die letzten beiden Tage. Plötzlich geht Sirius auf ihn zu und reißt ihn an seinem Arm von ihr Weg. James starrt ihn wütend an und will sich losreißen, doch er hat damit gerechnet und hat im Voraus seinen Griff verstärkt. „Krone, du musst was essen! VERDAMMT! SEIT TAGEN SITZT DU HIER RUMM WIR MACHEN UNS DOCH AUCH SORGEN ALSO KOMM UND ISS WAS", schrie Sirius ihn an. Von seinem Wutausbruch geschockt, stand James Sirius gegenüber und erwidert dann genauso laut: „WAS WILLST DU EIGENTHLICH VON MIR? ICH HABE NICHTS GETAN UND JETZT LASS MICH LOS!" Sirius bemerkte seinen Fehler und sagte nun versöhnlich: „Krone, tut mir Leid, doch du musst was essen!" James sah ihm in die Augen und nickte dann traurig. Zusammen gingen sie die Korridore entlang Richtung Küche. „Oh hallo Mr. Potter und Mr. Black was kann Asha für sie tun, Sir?" Sirius beugt sich zu der kleinen Elfe runter und bittet sie um etwas Butterbier und etwas von der Abendlichen Kürbissuppe. Die kleine Asha macht sich sofort an die Arbeit und richtet alles auf dem kleinen Tisch hinten in der Küche an. Sirius schiebt James zum Tisch und drückt ihn auf seinen Stuhl. Schweigend beginnen sie zu essen und ihr Butterbier zu trinken. Nach dem James fertig ist, bedankten sie sich noch bei der Elfe und machen sich auf den Weg zurück. Doch als James in der Eingangshalle nach rechts laufen will, zieht Sirius ihn zurück und schiebt ihn durch den Gemeinschaftsraum in den Schlafsaal. Dort meint er dann: „Schlaf heute mal hier!" Und James gehorcht, ausnahmsweise Mal sofort. Total ausgelaugt von den Tagen seit dem Hogsmeadangriff fiel James ins Bett, schloss die Augen und schlief ein als sein Kopf das Kissen berührte. Auch Sirius legte sich schlafen, denn auch ihn nahm die Situation, mit diesem gewissen Mann, der sich Lord Voldemort nennt, immer mehr mit. Vor allem auch, weil Regulus perfekt unter den Angreifern hätte seien können und insgesamt bekam der Schwarzmagier immer mehr Anhänger die er um sich schart. Denn nicht nur Hogsmead wurde in den letzten Wochen angegriffen. Auch zum Beispiel in London brannte eine Straßenbahn völlig aus und alle, die darin waren kamen ums Leben. Auch stand im Tagespropheten, dass die Muggelpolizei nichts am Tatort gefunden hatte und nun eine defekte Heizung anscheinend der Auslöser war. Auch versucht das Ministerium immer noch alle Zeichen auf einen schwarzmagischen Angriff zu vertuschen. Denn Grindelwald hatte viele Opfer gefordert und nicht wenige in der Zauberwelt hatten große Angst, so etwas erneut erleben zu müssen._

 _Am nächsten Morgen, als Sirius aufwachte und auf seinen Wecker, eine geniale Muggelerfindung, wenn man denn von dem Gebimmelt aufwacht, schaute, zeigte dieser bereits 12:57 Uhr an und er bemerkte wie Müde er gestern Abend doch gewesen sein musste. Er schaut sich um und sah, dass James sein Bett anscheinend schon verlassen hatte. Er konnte sich schon denken wo er war und beschloss trotzdem erst einmal in die große Halle zu gehen und etwas von dem Mittagessen zu essen. Denn er hat seit gestern Abend nichts mehr gegessen und so schon einen großen Hunger, so dass er mühelos einen Hippogreif hätte verspeisen. Obwohl man das bei diesen Tieren lieber lassen sollte. In der großen Halle, in der er dank der Geheimgänge schon fünf Minuten später war, aß er schnell etwas und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel. Dort angekommen, saß Lily aufrecht im Bett und schien zu lesen, James war jedoch nicht hier. Sirius trat näher an sie heran und Lily sah auf und runzelte die Stirn. Und sagte genervt: „Black, was willst du hier? Mir auch noch sagen, dass ich mich geirrt habe?" Sirius starrt sie verwirrt an und fragt: „Worin hast du dich geirrt?" „Ich. Habe. Mich. Nicht. Geirrt!", sagt Lily gefährlich ruhig. Darauf Sirius: „Okay, dann halt worin hast du dich nicht geirrt? Was ist passiert?" „Frag doch deinen ach so tollen Freund Mr.-Ich-bin-ja-so-toll-und-unwiderstehlich-Potter!" Nun starrte Sirius sie noch verwirrter an und fragt sie etwas unsicher, etwas das normalerweise nie vorkommt: „Ähm Lily, Was ist passiert, dass du so reagierst? James liebt dich und ihr seid doch zusammen!" „Das ist ja schön für ihn! Zeigen tut er es hingegen nicht! Ich liege hier im Krankenflügel und da er hat nichts Besseres zu tun als... argh!", ruft Lily. Nun entscheidet Sirius sich James zu suchen, denn aus Lily bekommt er eh nichts mehr raus. Auf dem Weg trifft er noch Carry, eigentlich Caroline Trelowing aus Ravenclaw und eine von Lilys Freundinnen, auch sie ist Muggelgeboren und aus dem gleichen Ort wie Lily. Deshalb kennen die beiden sich schon ziemlich lang und sind mit der Zeit zu sehr guten Freunden geworden. Aber Carry wird noch von Lilys zweiter Freundin aus Ravenclaw, Kathleen Bloom, begleitet und auch Jane Cathrine Shows aus Hufflepuff ist dabei. „Hey, wisst ihr was mit Lily los ist?", fragt Sirius schließlich in die Runde. Doch alle schütteln den Kopf, bis Jane noch etwa einfällt: „Ähm es könnte doch was mit dem Fluch zu tun haben. Er ist ja schließlich immer noch nicht identifiziert oder?" „Mensch Jane, du solltest nach Ravenclaw. Aber ja das könnte es sein. Danke! Habt ihr James gesehen?" Doch auch diesmal schüttelten alle drei den Kopf und Sirius geht weiter in Richtung Schlafsaal. Denn dort müsste die Karte des Rumtreibers sein._

 _Doch anscheint hat James sie mitgenommen, denn er kann sie nicht finden. So setzt Sirius sich vorerst in den Gemeinschaftsraum auf das rote Sofa gegenüber von dem Kamin und liest, was er aber auch nur in diesem Buch tut, eine Ausgabe von Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten._

 _Währenddessen läuft James allein durch den Verbotenen Wald, die Karte und den Zauberstab hat er in seinem Schulumhang stecken und kann sich nicht erklären, was vorhin mit Lily los war. Sobald sie wach war, hatte sie ihn angesehen als wäre er Severus „Snivelus" Snape höchstpersönlich! So voller Abscheu, so hatte sie ihn seit Weihnachten nicht mehr angesehen._

 _Im Krankenflügel steht Madame Pomfrey wieder am Bett von, der Mittlerweile wieder schlafenden, Lily. Auch Jane, Carry und Kathleen sind noch da und wollen unbedingt wissen, was das für ein Fluch war. In den letzten Tagen hatte man die drei noch öfter in der Bibliothek sehen können als sonst. Auch wenn man nicht behaupten kann, dass die drei sonst nie in Büchern steckten, denn sie hatten ziemlich oft ein Buch vor der Nase ähnlich wie Lily. Die auch Stunden mit nichts anderem als lesen und lernen verbringen kann. Doch auch Dumbledore ist in dieser Hinsicht ratlos, was einen schon stutzen lässt, denn gewöhnlich ist Dumbledore ein Mann der alles weiß. Da es langsam gegen Abend geht, müssen aber auch die drei wieder gehen, denn laut Madame Pomfrey braucht Lily unbedingt Ruhe und ist ja eh am Schlafen, wodurch sich ihrer Meinung nach, ihre Aussage noch bestätigt wird. Carry und Kathleen machen sich auf zum Ravenclawgemeinschaftsraum, bevor auch sie in die Große Halle kommen wollen. Jane ist währenddessen schon auf dem Weg dahin und hofft dort James zu treffen. Denn Jane und James kennen sich schon sehr lange, da sie beide in Camber, einer Stadt in Südengland, gewohnt haben und dort zusammen auf eine Muggelschule gegangen sind._

 _=FLASHBACK=_

„ _Jamie, warte auf mich! Du weißt ich bin kleiner." James dreht sich belustigt um und stellt fest, dass er tatsächlich sehr viel weiter gekommen ist als Jane in der Zeit. Also bleibt er stehen und ruft: „Jane, ja aber wenn wir hier stehen bleiben kommen wir zu spät. Und du kennst Mrs. Parker genauso gut wie ich." Darauf läuft sie die letzten paar Meter den Berg hoch und schnaubt als sie neben ihm steht in Kombination mit einem gemurmeltem: „Merlin ich kann sie nicht leiden." James dreht sich überrascht um, denn er ist schon weiter gelaufen sobald sie bei ihm war. „Hey, sagtest du Merlin?" Jane hebt ihn erschrocken den Kopf und sieht ihn mit leicht offen stehendem Mund an und sagt dann so schnell, dass man es kaum versteht: „Nein nein, wieso sollte ich Merlin sagen? Ich kann ihn noch weniger leiden als Mrs. Parker!" Zum Ende hin wurde sie immer lauter und sie zitterte leicht, was garantiert nicht von den Temperauren kommen kann, denn es ist mehr als 20°C und nicht mal ein Lufthauch weht. Er blickt sie grinsend an und erwidert laut: „Doch hast du!" Immer noch grinsend läuft er auf sie zu und zieht sie in seine Arme und stößt einen lauten Jubelschrei aus. Jane sieht ihn an als wäre er völlig durchgedreht, was er ja auch ist und James sagt nur ein leises Wort auf ihren fragenden Blick: „Merlin!" Durch dieses Wort wurde ihre ungestellte Frage aber immer noch nicht beantwortet, so dass sie ihn weiter hin an sieht als hätte er ihr eröffnet, dass er Quidditch erfunden hat. James bricht bei ihrem Gesicht in schallendes Gelächter aus, etwas das nicht gerade dazu beiträgt dass sie verstehen kann was ihn so heiter stimmt, dass er glatt die Zeit und Mrs. Parker vergessen hat. Denn normalerweise kommen die beiden immer pünktlich, etwas was James immer sehr wichtig war. Sobald er nicht bei jedem Wort das er sagen will wieder in Gelächter ausbricht und sich zusammen reißen kann, rattert er in einer rauschenden Geschwindigkeit folgende Sätze hinunter: „Hexen und Zauberer gibt es. Hogwarts ist das schottische Zauberinternat. Besen können Fliegen und Quidditch ist ein fantastischer Sport!" Nachdem er das gesagt hatte, erwähnt er etwas langsamer: „Ich bin auch ein Zauberer und du bist eine Hexe!" Jane schaut ihn nach seinem Redeschwall kurz irritiert an, bevor auch sie in die Luft springt und ihn voller Euphorie umarmt und dabei fast umschmeißt. Sobald sich die beiden gefasst haben, ist die Schule endgültig vergessen und die beiden setzten sich an den Wegesrand und sprechen über Quidditch und vor allem Hogwarts. „Willst du mit zu mir kommen? Ich habe Besen und nen Quaffel da?" Wild nickend stehen sie auf und laufen zum Potter-Manor._

 _=FLASHBACK ENDE=_

 _Dieser Tag ist jetzt acht Jahre her und die beiden haben sich leicht aus den Augen verloren als sie nach Hogwarts kamen. Doch das heißt nicht, dass sich Jane nicht fürchterliche Sorgen um ihn machen kann. Denn die Freundschaftlichen Gefühle sind immer noch vorhanden, auch wenn sie verborgen unter einem Tuch erscheinen und um nichts in der Welt will sie James verlieren._

 _So gut wie sich James auch in dem Wald auskannte, nachdem er stehen blieb und sich umsah, sah er nichts als noch kahle Bäume. Mit der beginnenden Dunkelheit, warfen sie auch noch zunehmend lange Schatten über den Boden und James war es ein Rätsel, wie er hier jemals wieder raus kommen sollte. Vor lauter Verzweiflung, schrie er einmal laut auf und hoffte, ach keine Ahnung was er hoffte. Es ist selten, ihn so Verzweifelt und Hilfsbedürftig zu erleben. Er ließ sich auf den Boden fallen und dachte noch daran sich zu verwandeln, bevor er vor Erschöpfung einschlief. Die Sonne sank unaufhaltsam tiefer und tauchte den Wald nach kurzer Zeit in völlige Dunkelheit._

-9- St. Mungos

 _Als Harry am letzten Abend von dem Streit von Lily und James erfahren hatte, wäre er liebend gern sofort aufgebrochen um ihn zu suchen. Doch da sie keine Ahnung haben wo er sein könnte, wurden sie von Professor Dumbledore in ihren Schlafsaal geschickt und angewiesen dort zu bleiben. Doch Harry wäre nicht Harry, wenn er es nicht trotzdem probiert hätte. Leider wurden er und Sirius, der ihn begleitet hatte, aber von Professor McGonagall aufgehalten und zurück ins Bett geschickt. So bleibt ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als bis zum Morgengrauen zu warten und dann aufzustehen um nach James zu suchen. Sie liegen also jetzt im Bett und können beide nicht schlafen. „Sag mal Harry", beginnt Sirius, „warum machst du dir eigentlich solche Sorgen?" Doch Harry ist in einer Art Trance auf seinem Bett zusammengerollt. Als Sirius aufsteht und durch die ganzen Klamotten auf dem Boden zu Harry geht, um zusehen ob er noch wach ist, läuft er gegen Harrys Tasche und blickt auf ein leicht unscharfes Foto. Darauf zu sehen, waren Professor Dumbledore, Hagrid, Professor McGonagall und viele weitere. Wenn er genau hin schaut, könnte auch eine ältere Version von ihm selbst drauf sein. Also wird dieses Foto vermutlich noch geschossen. Denn_

 _seine Haare sind um einiges länger und auch die Frau, die er im Arm hält, kennt er noch nicht. Obwohl das ja nicht unbedingt etwas heißen muss, denn wenn man ihn kennt, kann man sich denken, dass er es durchaus schon geschafft hat 9 Freundinnen pro Woche zu haben und sogar 4 gleichzeitig. Plötzlich schreit Harry in einem sehr hohem Ton und Sirius erschreckt sich so sehr, dass ihm das Foto aus der Hand gleitet und auf den roten Teppich fällt. Doch bevor er sich bücken und es aufheben kann, schreit Harry erneut und auch Sirius erschrickt erneut. Neben Harry erscheinen plötzlich ein Brief und eine grüne Kugel. Sirius ergreift den Brief, hält ihn fest. Während Harry immer lauter schreit und langsam von der Kugel eingeschlossen wird. Sirius ist wie gelähmt und steht nur in der Gegend herum. Die Tür schlägt mit einem Mal krachend an die Wand und James läuft auf Sirius zu, entreißt ihm den Brief gerade noch, bevor Harry ganz in die Kugel eingeschlossen wird und in einem Blitz verschwindet. James krallt sich an dem Bild fest und fällt zu Boden und wird ohnmächtig. Sirius fragt sich nur noch, wo James war und warum er erst jetzt kam. Aber da fiel ihm Dumbledore, der Allwissende, ein._

 **James POV**

Mit einem Mal höre ich etwas, es fühlt sich so an, als hätte ich seit Ewigkeiten nichts mehr gehört. Ich höre jemanden weinen und mit ebenso weinerlicher Stimme sagen: „James, bi-", die Stimme brach ab und ich höre wieder nur wie jemand von Schluchzern geschüttelt wird. Da fängt die Stimme sich wieder und redet stockend weiter: „Bitte-, ich-ich brauche dich doch." Mit einem Mal redet die Stimme nicht mehr leise, nein sie schreit: „Verdammt! Wach auf! Ich liebe dich doch!"

Und wieder höre ich nur Schluchzer. Dann spüre ich plötzlich einen Druck. Einen Druck auf meinen Augen, auf meinen Beinen und eigentlich überall. Ich kann mich nicht bewegen. Alles ist steif und schwer, der Druck breitet sich aus und liegt nun auf meinem ganzen Körper. Als ich meine Augen öffnen möchte, ist es nicht möglich. Alles ist zu schwer! Aber warum will ich meine Augen eigentlich öffnen? Plötzlich habe ich Bilder in meinem Kopf. Bilder von einer Frau mit roten langen leicht gewellten Harren und smaragdgrünen Augen. Ihr Gesicht ist zart, genauso wie ihre ganze Haut sieht es weich aus. Sie sieht so gebrechlich aus.

Doch im nächsten Moment, sieht man die gleiche junge Frau in einem Korridor stehen mit vor Wut geröteten Wangen. Ihr Mund bewegt sich, doch ich höre nichts mehr. Nur diese Bilder. Und wieder schiebt sich ein anderes Bild vor das letzte. Ich sehe einen jungen Mann, er hat honigblondes Haar und braune warme Augen. Die Augen schauen auf etwas am Boden, doch als ich nachsehen wollte, worauf er schaut, verschwimmt das Bild und ein neues taucht auf. Diesmal ist ein kleiner Junge mit wasserstoffblonden Haaren und blau-grauen wässrigen Augen zusehen. Er steht in einer Menschenmenge vor einem roten Zug. Doch auch diesmal verschwimmt das Bild, als ich den Jungen weiter betrachten wollte. Jetzt sehe ich einen weiteren Jungen mit schwarzen schulterlangen Haaren. Seine Haare sehen ungepflegt aus und er hat blaue Flecken um seine sonst so schönen sturmgrauen Augen. In seinem ganzen Gesicht sieht man blaue Flecken oder klaffende Wunden, aus denen noch immer das Blut läuft. Dies ist das erste Bild, welches er länger betrachten kann. Aus dem Gang, in dem der Junge geht, sehe ich auch, dass er noch weitere Verletzungen auf dem Rücken und an den Beinen haben muss. Jetzt verschwimmt jedoch auch dieses Bild und ich bin gerade dabei, wieder in ein Schwarz getaucht zu werden, als mich mit einem Mal ein Schrei erreicht. Wieder will ich die Augen aufschlagen und erinnere mich jetzt auch warum. Mit den Augen kann ich etwas sehen. Und daraus kommen auch die Bilder, ich habe das alles gesehen. Immer noch verspüre ich diesen unangenehmen Druck auf meinem Körper, jedoch wird er langsam weniger und ich kann die Augen endlich öffnen. Als ich sie öffne blinzele ich sehr stark und schnell, denn es ist furchtbar hell hier. Als ich mich nach langer Zeit endlich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt habe, sehe ich mich um und sehe einen Vorhang. 'Na toll'

Doch dann zieht etwas an dem Vorhang und ich kann einen Blick auf einen weiteren Vorhang werfen? 'Wo bin ich? Im Vorhangland?'

 **Lilys POV**

Gerade wollte ich das Zimmer verlassen und schreie einmal. Ich habe es mir angewöhnt und hoffe dadurch irgendwann James aufwecken zu können. Denn Ja, verdammt! Ich habe es auch schon gemerkt. Ich liebe ihn. Warum auch immer. ‚Warum? ', fragt eine Stimme in mir. Doch ich schaffe es nicht mehr etwas zu antworten. Denn hinter mir höre ich eine Bettdecke rascheln. Ich drehe mich um und laufe zurück zu dem Vorhang, ziehe ihn auf und schaue in James Augen. Moment, wenn ich in seine Augen sehe... Er ist wach! Ich wäre am liebsten in die Luft gesprungen und hätte dabei laut geschriene. Doch wenn ich das mache, sperren die Heiler mich erst recht weg. Seine dunkel braunen Augen bohren sich in meine. Und sein Blick klärt sich immer mehr. Er blinzelt noch ein paar Mal, bevor in seinen Augen ein fragender Ausdruck Platz nimmt. Ich kann nicht zuordnen, was er wissen will. Und so beschließe ich einfach zu handeln.

Langsam und zögerlich näherte ich mich ihm. Als ich nur noch Millimeter von seinen Lippen entfernt bin, übernimmt mein Körper die Kontrolle. Schaltet mein Gehirn und den Verstand ab. Lässt mich meine Augen schließen und die letzten Millimeter überwinden. Ich spüre seine heißen Lippen unter meinen und schmecke einen herben Geschmack, vermischt mit Schokolade und Medikament. Wie gesagt, mein Verstand hätte sich spätestens hier gemeldet, doch er ist abgeschaltet. Er beginnt sich leicht unter meinen Lippen zu bewegen. Und 'Merlin kann der Junge küssen!' Nach einer, wie ich finde, viel zu kurzen Zeit lösen wir uns wieder und schauen uns in die Augen.

 **James POV**

'Merlin! Ich fühle mich, als wenn ein Feuerwerk in mir explodiert.' Das zweite was ich denke danach: 'Ich kann mich bewegen. Sie hat mich erlöst!' Und wirklich, der Druck ist von mir abgefallen und lässt ein Gefühl von Freiheit zurück. Als nächstes höre ich eine Tür auf gehen und zu schlagen. Ich setzte mich auf um zu sehen wer da ist. Doch die Vorhänge versperren mir die Sicht und ich sehe in ein Mädchen Gesicht, welches leicht, okay untertreiben wir nicht, sehr rot angelaufen ist. 'Es ist Lily, die Frau meiner Träume!' Ich lächle sie an, hebe meinen rechten Arm und ziehe sie erneut zu mir herunter. Und wieder küssen wir uns. Meine ganze Haut kribbelt und in mir bricht erneut ein Feuerwerk aus. Die Tür habe ich schon längst wieder vergessen, als plötzlich ein Geräusch hinter uns ertönt. Erschrocken fahren wir auseinander und blicken in ein belustigtes Gesicht. Mit einer tiefen Stimme sagt er: „Hey Prongs, ich bin es doch nur."

 **Sirius POV**

Zwar sagte ich das und tat total auf cool, doch in Wirklichkeit könnte ich einen Freudentanz aufführen und dabei immer wieder singen: ‚Prongsie ist wach, Prongsie ist wach! Jedoch ist es nicht so gut für mein Image. '

Doch ist mir mein Image gerade ziemlich egal, denn ich fange an im Kreis zu hüpfen, in die Hände zu klatschen und dabei immer wieder zu singen: „Prongsie ist wach, Prongsie ist wach!" Auch stört es mich nicht, als Lily sich ebenfalls erhebt, mich an den Händen nimmt und mit mir im Kreis hüpft. Ich singe weiter und auch sie singt immer zu: „James ist wach, James ist wach!"

Und unser lieber Prongs? Der muss so sehr lachen, dass er fast aus dem Bett fällt.

Nachdem wir uns alle wieder beruhigt haben und Prongs wieder in sein Bett zurück geklettert ist, sieht er uns fragend an. Nachdem er ein paar Mal zwischen mir und Lily hin und her geblickt hat, sagt er: „Warum und wo bin ich hier?" Ich sehe ihn erschüttert an, ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass er alles vergessen hat. „Prohongs, hallo bist du noch im All?" Ich meinte es witzig, doch Prongs schaut mich mit einem seeehr verwirrtem Blick an, bevor er ernsthaft fragt: „War ich im All?" Ich sah ihn noch bestürzter an als eh schon und frage mich, ob er Amnesie hat. Aber dann sollte er mich auch nicht kennen, oder? Ich tauchte aus meinen Gedanken auf und merkte, dass Lily und Prongs mich beide fragend ansehen. Als ich nicht reagiere, fragt Lily leicht an genervt, so wenn sie etwas zum fünften Mal sagen muss: „Man Black, was ist passiert? Muss man alles sieben Mal sagen?" Ups, anscheinend hatte sie es schon mal gefragt und in Prongs Nähe muss ich immer nett sein zu Evans. Gerade als ich antworten wollte, betritt ein Heiler den Raum und kommt auf Prongs Bett zu. „Ah Mr Potter, sie sind wach. Ich bin Mrs Longbottem. Entschuldige, aber sie gehen doch in den gleichen Jahrgang wie mein Sohn Frank, in die Siebte, oder?" Prongs nickt und fragt: „Geht er nicht nach Hufflepuff?" Die Heilerin nickt und sagt: „Ja, das stimmt. Aber ich muss sie noch einmal untersuchen und ihre Eltern benachrichtigen. Immerhin lagen sie 16 Tage im Koma. Sagen Sie, hatten sie einen Traum, an den sie sich erinnern können?" Prongs nickt und ich will gerade fragen, was er denn geträumt hat. Doch Mrs Longbottem kommt mir zuvor. Bevor Prongs jedoch antworten kann, fällt ihr unsere Anwesenheit anscheinend wieder ein, denn sie bittet uns zu gehen. Ich will protestieren, doch Lily packt meinen Arm und zieht mich durch die Tür nach draußen. „Was soll das? Ich will wissen warum es eine Heilerin interessiert, ob und was Prongs geträumt hat." wandte ich mich, sobald die Tür hinter uns ins Schloss gefallen ist, an Lily. „Wenn Mrs Longbottem sagt, dass wir raus gehen sollen hat sie schon ihre Gründe!" Ich drehe mich um und will an der Tür lauschen, doch bevor ich auch nur noch ein weiteres Wort als 'Harry' verstehe, zieht mich die kleine Rothaarige schon von der Tür weg. Erneut sehe ich zu ihr und schenke ihr meinen Todesblick. Nur anscheinend bemerkt sie es nicht einmal. Frustriert setzte ich mich auf die Stühle gegenüber der Tür Nummer 331. Ich bin gerade eingedöst, als Charlus und Dorea Potter den Gang entlang laufen und zielstrebig auf Nummer 331 zu gehen. Nachdem sie nach einem klopfen rein durften, lehne ich mich zurück an die Wand und schließe die Augen. Lily hat sich anscheinend an meine Schulter gelegt und war auch leicht eingedöst, denn ich spüre ihre langen roten Haare an meiner Wange und ihren Kopf auf meiner Schulter. Kurz öffne ich die Augen um mich zu vergewissern, dass wir allein sind. Doch der Korridor ist gähnend leer. Nicht mal irgendein Heiler läuft hier herum. Langsam lege ich einen Arm um Lily und ziehe sie näher zu mir. Sie murmelt irgendetwas im Schlaf, wacht jedoch nicht auf.

-10-Wer ist das?

 **Sirius Pov**  
Nach einigen Tagen, wurde Prongs zum Glück schon wieder entlassen und sitzt gerade neben mir in Verwandlung. Jedoch ist er nicht mehr derselbe wie vor seinem Anfall. Regelmäßig muss er noch ins Mungos um sich mit dieser Heilerin zu treffen. Ich glaube es ist immer noch Franks Mum. Doch nie will er mir verraten, was er da genau macht. Es scheint mir so, als wissen alle Bescheid. Denn Dumbledore und Madame Pomfrey lassen ihn ja immer gehen. Doch auch Lily scheint alles zu wissen. Selbst Moony und nur ich nicht. Natürlich soll Moony es nicht nicht wissen, doch immer wenn ich einen der drei darauf anspreche, müssen sie entweder ganz schnell in die Bibliothek, zu Lily oder Hausaufgaben machen. Selbst Prongs geht zurzeit ein und aus in der Bibliothek. Seit fast einem viertel Jahr haben wir keine Streiche mehr gespielt. Ich bin doch sein bester Freund, warum sagt er mir nichts? Allein beruhigt es mich, dass Wormtail anscheinend auch nichts weiß. Plötzlich stand Professor McGonagall vor mir und sieht mich fragend an. Leider habe ich jedoch nicht mitbekommen was sie von mir möchte, so sehe ich ebenso fragend zurück. „Ich hätte gern ihre Antwort auf meine Frage Mr Black", sagt sie und blickt mich währenddessen leicht triumphierend in die Augen. Plötzlich sehe ich nicht mehr in die Augen von Professor McGonagall sondern auf ihren Kopf, von oben. Ich schaue mich weiter um und muss feststellen, dass ich mich selbst ebenfalls sehe. Moment hier ist aber kein Spiegel. Auch steht Professor McGonagall nicht vor meinem Pult und blickt mich an sondern steht vorne und erzählt irgendetwas. Als ich genauer hin höre, sagt sie: „Mr Black, vielleicht können sie uns sagen, welchen Spruch man benötigt um die Haare wachsen zu lassen?" Und kurz nach der Frage, sitze ich wieder auf meinem Platz und schaue in die Augen von Professor McGonagall. Da ich einfach mal die Frage von vorhin beantworten will, sage ich: „Mit capillum grew, Professor." Sie schaut mich verwundert an und gibt darauf fünf Punkte an Gryffindor. Ich bin immer noch erstaunt über mein Erlebnis und folge dem Unterricht so auch nicht weiter. Nachdem die Stunde dann beendet wurde, packe ich schnell meine Sachen und schmeiße sie in meine Tasche. Ohne auf Prongs oder einen der anderen zu achten, stürme ich aus dem Raum weiter zu Zauberkunst. Mitten auf dem Korridor laufe ich in ein Mädchen. Als ich aufstehe und weiter laufen will hält es mich jedoch fest, so dass ich mich umdrehen muss. Sieh sieht mich an und sagt dann: „Du bist doch Sirius Black, der Blutsverräter oder?" Und wenn sie mir gerade noch sympathisch vorgekommen sein sollte, war es spätestens jetzt nicht mehr so. „Kennst du ein Mädchen mit langen, leicht gewellten Haaren und dunkelgrünen Augen?" Ich merkte sofort, dass sie Lily meinte, jedoch wollte ich diese fast Todesserin nicht zu ihr schicken, so entgegnete ich nur: „Tut mir Leid, doch ich weiß nicht wen du meinst." Wieder wollte ich mich umdrehen und gehen, doch auch diesmal hält sie mich fest und dreht mich wieder um. Ich wollte sie gerade anfahren, mich doch jetzt los zu lassen, doch sie kommt mir mit einer Information zu vor, die ich nicht glauben kann und es trotzdem tue. Ich sage ihr, dass sie Lily bei James im Verwandlungskorridor finden würde und ging weiter und diesmal hält sie mich nicht zurück. Jetzt fällt mir auch wieder ein, woher sie mir so bekannt vor kommt. Einmal auf einer dieser Reinblutfamilienfeiern stand sie neben mir am Buffet und wir haben beide so viel gegessen, wie wir nur konnten, bevor auch sie von ihrem Vater zurück gerufen wurde. Damals kam sie mir noch ganz normal vor, doch sie ist wohl mittlerweile, wie auch Regulus, dem Reinblutwahn verfallen.

 **Charlies Pov**

Als mir Mr Black Junior, dann endlich sagen konnte, wo meine gesuchte Person ist, lasse ich ihn gehen und setze meinen Weg fort. Als ich einen hoch gewachsenen Jungen sehe, der Charlus Potter wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten ist, gehe ich auf ihn zu und entdecke neben ihm tatsächlich meine gesuchte Person. Ich mustere beide und stelle mich dann provokant vor sie, so dass sie nicht weiter gehen können. Zuerst hätte mich dieser Potter Junge fast umgerannt, bevor er merkt, dass ich hier stehe. Ich wende mich von ihm ab und drehe mich so zu dem rothaarigen Mädchen. „Ich muss mit dir reden!", sage ich bestimmend, packe sie bei der Hand und ziehe sie mit mir den Korridor runter. Die Massen an Schülern, die mir im Weg stehen, schiebe ich mit einer Bewegung weg und setze meinen Weg fort. Als ich in einem leeren Klassenzimmer angekommen bin und die Tür hinter uns ins Schloss fällt, drehe ich mich zu ihr um und sage: „Hallo, ich bin Charlie und du bist?" Fragend sehe ich sie an doch sie antwortet nicht. Nach einigen Sekunden kommt sie dann doch noch zu sich und stottert: „I-Ich bin Lily.", jetzt mit festerer Stimme: „Aber was möchtest du denn von mir. Irgendwoher kenne ich dich." Ich sah sie mit einem schiefen Grinsen an und sagte so locker wie möglich: „Aus deinen Träumen vielleicht?" Jetzt sieht sie mich spöttisch an und ich setze ein: „Nein, ehrlich. Ich kenne dich auch aus meinen Träumen und Visionen." Nun sieht sie mich an als wäre ich nicht ganz bei Verstand. Plötzlich höre ich ein leises ‚Ja klar, bestimmt und ich bin Dumbledore.' Ich sehe sie komisch an und erwidere nochmal, dass ich es ernst meine. Darauf sagt sie mit einer Spur nur: „Ich habe doch gar nichts gesagt. Was hast du denn gehört?" Ich sehe sie weiter hin komisch an antworte ihr aber: „Doch, du sagtest, Ja klar, und ich bin Dumbledore." Nun wird sie bleich im Gesicht und schon wieder höre ich sie Stimme flüstern ‚Hört du mich auch jetzt?' Ich nicke bloß und sie wird noch bleicher, ehe sie wieder in normaler Lautstärke sagt: „Das, das sind meine Gedanken. Und ich glaube ich höre deine auch, oder hast du gerade gesagt, dass man wohl kaum Gedanken hören kann?" Mein Gesicht nimmt vermutlich gerade die gleiche Farbe an wie ihres. Doch kurz darauf muss ich so sehr lachen, dass ich sie anstecke und zusammen kugeln wir über den Boden. Als wir uns wieder beruhigt haben, erzählen wir uns gegenseitig so gut wie alles aus unserem Leben, da wir jetzt eh nichts mehr vor einander verstecken können. Ich teile ihr außerdem noch mit, dass ich jetzt erst nach Hogwarts komme und die Häuserwahl immer noch offen steht: 2Hey; egal in welches Haus du kommst, wir bleiben Freunde, okay?", fragt sie mich noch mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ich nicke wild und stehe vom Boden auf, ziehe sie ebenfalls hoch und umarme sie. Als sie raus geht, höre ich ein ‚Ciao' jedoch war es viel lauter als die anderen und trotzdem gedacht. Ich schicke ihr ebenfalls ein ‚Ciao' hinterher und gehe auf direktem Weg zu Dumbledore um ihm zu berichten, dass wir heute beim Abendessen die Häuserwahl vollziehen können.

 **Lilys Pov**

Okay, das war komisch. Ich höre immer noch wenn ich mich konzentriere ihre Gedanken. Nur viel lauter als am Anfang. Plötzlich schrecke ich auf, ich höre Charlie rufen oder viel mehr denken: ‚heute Abend ist meine Häuserwahl.' Ich grinse und schicke ein ‚Okay' zurück. Wenn ich will, dass sie meine Gedanken hört geht das also auch.

Einige Stunden später machte ich mich mit James zusammen auf den Weg zur Großen Halle und wartete darauf, dass es los geht. Da eigentlich ein ganz normales Abendessen ist, wundert sich James neben mir schon, warum kein Essen auf dem Tisch steht. Doch ich grinse nur und warte geduldig. Nachdem endlich alle da sind steht Dumbledore auf und teilt allen mit: „Ihr wundert euch sicher schon alle, warum es noch kein Essen gibt", zustimmendes Gemurmel ist von alle Tischen zuhören, bevor er fortfährt: „Es kommt ein neues Mädchen nach Hogwarts." Ab da höre ich nicht mehr so genau zu sondern konzentriere mich auf Charlie. ‚Hey, du schaffst das schon' ‚Ja, aber ich bin trotzdem aufgeregt!' „Und nun komm nach vorne Emma Charlie Prince" Ein raunen ging durch die Halle als das schwarz Haarige Mädchen nach vorne trat und überall hörte man Rufe, dass sie doch sowieso nach Slytherin eingeteilt wird. Ich verstehe zwar die Rufer, da sie schließlich aus der Familie Prince kommt, doch von der Persönlichkeit her wird der Hut es ziemlich schwer haben.

 **Charlies Pov**

Als mein Name erklang beeilte ich mich nach vorn zu treten und mich auf den Ministuhl zu setzten. Kurze Zeit später bekam ich den Hut auf den Kopf gesetzt. Plötzlich hörte ich eine Stimme, welche nicht Lilys ist und erschreckte mich kurz, bis mir auffiel, dass dies der Hut ist.

\- Na du bist anscheinend eine der wenigen mit einem Seelenpartner wie?

Ich nickte nur

\- So dann kümmern wir uns mal um deine Hauseinteilung, also da eure Seelen nun aneinander hängen, habt ihr auch die gleiche Seelische Abstammung, da Lily von Gryffindor und Ravenclaw abstammt und du von Slytherin und Hufflepuff ist das einteilen gar nicht so leicht. Ich werde dich entweder nach Slytherin oder Hufflepuff schicken, ist das in Ordnung?

Wieder nickte ich nur, viel zu überwältigt, davon, dass Lily und ich nun die mächtigsten Hexen überhaupt sind, jedenfalls glaube ich das. Denn egal was die ganzen Muggel-Liebhaber sagen, in gewisser Weise haben die Reinblüter auch recht, denn Hexen magischer Abstammung sind mächtiger als Muggelstämmige. Durch mein vieles Nachgedenke, habe ich die Entscheidung des Hutes nicht mitbekommen. ‚Lily, in welchem Haus bin ich' frage ich sie panisch, denn mich starren schon alle an da ich nicht auf stehe. Doch Lily meint sich erst mal einen ab lachen zu müssen bevor sie mir antwortet: ‚Slytherin, du wirst erwartet.' Ich schaue kurz dankbar zu ihr rüber, bevor ich mich auf den Weg zu Slytherintisch mache. Als ich ankomme setzte ich mich sofort und beginne ein Gespräch mit Claire Nott. Als ich merke, dass jemand hinter mir steht drehe ich mich um und sehe in die unverwechselbaren Augen von Lucius Malfoy. Er sieht mich mit einem herablassendem Blick an und scheint auf irgendwas zu warten. Als mir das Anstarren zu blöd wird, drehe ich mich um und will gerade wieder etwas zu Claire sagen, als ich mit einem Ruck an der Schulter wieder herum gerissen werde. „Willst du mich nicht vielleicht begrüßen?", fragte er mit seiner schmierigen Stimme. Ich antwortete genauso herablassend wie er: „Nein, ich will meine Ruhe vor so einem Schleimbeutel wie dir." Als er mir gerade eine Ohrfeige geben will, kommt Professor Slughorn und hält ihn davon ab. Ich drehe mich um und sage: „Professor, das ist ja sehr nett, aber lassen sie mich das doch in Zukunft bitte alleine Regeln, okay?" Er nickt leicht irritiert und lässt den Zauber fallen. Lucius holt erneut aus um mich zu schlagen, doch ich senke blitzschnell meinen Kopf und mein Tischnachbar bekommt den Schlag ab. Als Lucius merkt, dass nicht mich der Schlag getroffen hat, wendet er sich um und guckt zu mir. Leise aber drohend sagt er: „Okay, wenn du es so willst. In dreißig Minuten auf dem Quidditchfeld, nur du und ich und der Schiedsrichter. Stimmst du zu?" Ich nicke entschlossen und teilte gab direkt Lily Bescheid die sich augenblicklich umdreht und mich wütend anstarrt. Sobald ich aufgestanden bin, erhebt sie sich ebenfalls und läuft mit schnellen Schritten auf mich zu. Als sie bei mir ankommt, schreit sie: „WIE KONNTEST DU NUR! DU BIST DOCH EINFACH NUR DUMM!" Sie beschimpft mich noch weiter und inzwischen ist die ganze Halle auf uns aufmerksam geworden. Es hat sich bereits ein Kreis von Gaffern um uns gebildet. ‚LILY, ICH HABE ES VERSTANDEN', schreie ich sie in Gedanken an und augenblicklich hört sie auf mir wüste Beschimpfungen an den Kopf zu werfen. Von allen Seiten werden wir nun komisch angesehen, da Lily anscheinend sonst nicht so schnell und abrupt aufhört jemanden anzuschreien. ‚Aber guck doch mal, ich hatte bis jetzt Privatunterricht bei meinem Dad und der Unterricht dort, bestand nicht nur aus Lichtzaubern. Ich weiß, dass manche Schwarzmagie verabscheuen, aber in diesen Zeiten, muss man alles nehmen was man kriegen kann. Also such Schwarzmagische Zauber!' Sie sieht mich erst angeekelt an, nickt dann jedoch kaum merklich und sagt in Gedanken: ‚Okay, vielleicht bringst du mir mal ein paar Sprüche bei und in der Verbotenen Abteilung gibt es auch noch genug Bücher zu diesem Thema.' Jetzt ist es mir kaum merklich zu nicken. Wir gehen noch ein Stück zusammen, bevor ich die Treppe in die Kerker nehmen muss und sie hoch in den Gryffindorturm geht.

-12- Ungewöhnliche Vorkommnisse

 **Lilys Pov**  
Ich habe gerade einen Fuß auf die Treppe gesetzt, als James und Sirius mich einholen. Als wir oben im Gryffindorturm ankommen und uns auf unsere Stammplätze vor den Kamin auf die roten Sofas gesetzt haben, fragte Sirius: „Was wollte dies Emma eigentlich von dir?" „Charlie?", fragte ich. „Ja", entgegnete er. „Woher weißt du davon und warum willst du das wissen?" „Ich bin in sie rein gerannt und sie hat mich gefragt wo sie dich findet. Und ich möchte es halt wissen" „James sag du doch auch mal was." „Ich möchte es auch wissen. Also?" „Wir haben uns nur unterhalten und Sirius sie ist keine Todesserin." „Hey, ich habe gar nichts gesagt" „Naja egal." „Wieso hast du eigentlich plötzlich aufgehört sie zu beschimpfen?", frage nun James. „Ach so, weil sie es verstanden hat." „Und warum bist du so ausgerastet?", sagt Sirius. „Ist das wichtig?", entgegnete ich. „Ja, außerdem warum gibst du dich mit einer fast Todesserin ab?", fragt wieder Sirius. „Sie ist keine Todesserin und wird es niemals werden!", sage ich in gefährlich leisem Ton. „Ich gehe mal grad nach Moony und Wormtail gucken", sagt James plötzlich und lässt uns allein. „Verrätst du mir jetzt vielleicht warm warum du sie so angefahren hast?" „Nein" „Und warum nicht?" „Weil es dich nichts angeht zum Beispiel." „Hallo, ich sage dir auch alles." „Ja klar und woher hast du dann die vielen Narben auf deinem Körper und bist halb verhungert nach den Sommerferien zurück gekommen?" „Okay, diese eine Sache weißt du nicht…" „Siehst du und ich sage dir eben diese eine Sache nicht." ‚Charlie, darf ich es Sirius sagen?' ‚Du weißt, dass wir uns kennen und er mich wegen meinem Slytherin Status für eine Todesserin halten wird?' ‚Ja' ‚Wenn es dir wichtig ist tu es, aber überlege dir die Konsequenzen. Wenn er damit zu Dumbledore geht, wäre das überhaupt nicht gut. Ich sage nur das Stichwort Schwarzmagische Zaubersprüche. Ich kenne so einige.' ‚Okay, aber wundere dich nicht, wenn er es Morgen weiß okay?' ‚Ja, gute Nacht.' „Also Sirius,.." „Ja?" „Du darfst niemandem auch nur einen Tipp geben, nicht mal James. Okay?" Er nickt. „Also, sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie es verstanden hat." „Ja klar sehr witzig. Nur das keiner was gehört hat." „Ja, über Gedanken." *Ach ja klar und hörst du mich auch* „Natürlich höre ich dich du Depp, du sitzt neben mir!" „Krass!", erwidert er nur darauf. Ich sehe ihn verständnislos an. *Du kannst mich also hören ja?* „Natürlich, wie gesagt, du sitzt neben mir." „Okay Lily das ist Krass. Ich habe nämlich nichts gesagt sondern nur gedacht." Ich sehe ihn an und mir klappt der Mund auf. ‚Neue Erkenntnis, ich kann von allen die Gedanken lesen.' ‚Cool, ich nicht. Habe es vorhin mal probiert, da ich es wissen wollte.' „Kannst du eigentlich auch Bilder sehen, wenn ich an ein Bild denke?", sagt Sirius plötzlich. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber wir könnten es Probieren. Denk mal an ein Bild." „Und?" „Ja, denkst du gerade an den Schwarzen See?" „Ja, das ist ja cool." „Bah Sirius, ich will kein Porno gucken", sagte ich und verziehe das Gesicht, als er mir ein Bild von irgendeinem Hogwartsmädchen zeigt. Doch er lacht nur und denkt weiter an das Bild. So konzentriere ich mich nicht mehr auf ihn und blockiere ich ihn. „So, blockiert. Jetzt sehe ich deine Bilder nicht mehr", sage ich und grinse ihn an. Er guckt gespielt traurig, bevor auch er lächeln muss. „Ich glaube, wir sollten auch mal schlafen gehen", sage ich, „obwohl ich irgendwie noch gar nicht Müde bin." Sirius nickt, gähnt und antwortet: „Ja, wir sollten wohl schlafen gehen und du solltest dich auch wenigstens hinlegen." Ich nicke und wir stehen beide auf und gehen in unsere Betten. Als ich mich hingelegt habe, wollte ich nochmal testen, ob Charlie schon schläft. ‚Charlie? Schläfst du schon?' ‚Nee, bin irgendwie gar nicht müde.' ‚Ich auch nicht.' Plötzlich sehe ich Bilder, die von Sirius und James handeln, wie sie gerade die Treppe hinunter gehen. ‚Charlie? Hast du das gerade gedacht?' ‚Was denn?' ‚Ich meine die Bilder von James und Sirius.' ‚Nee, ich habe sie auch gesehen aber ich weiß nicht woher das kommt.' ‚Ich schaue mal eben, was da los ist, falls es echt sein sollte.' So krabbele Ich aus meinem Himmelbett und tapse durch das Zimmer auf den Flur. In meinem Schlafanzug stehe ich nun auf der Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen. Als ich gerade meinen Weg fortsetzten will, höre ich leise Stimmen flüstern und auch deren Gedanken mischen sich dazwischen. Ich spähe um die Ecke aber sehe aber noch niemanden. Als ich James Gedanken höre: *Hoffentlich sitzt keiner mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum* Versuche ich so schnell und leise wie möglich auf das Sofa zu kommen. Nach keiner Sekunde lande ich völlig überrascht auf dem Sofa. Ich kann doch nicht so schnell laufen oder? Ich stehe auf und laufe zurück zur Treppe und wieder zum Sofa. Und tatsächlich, ich bin wieder genauso schnell auf dem Sofa. Ich höre wieder James Gedanken: *Mist, Lily sitzt noch auf dem Sofa* Ich höre leise Schritte auf dem Boden, die wohl ohne Schuhe auf Socken gemacht werden und sage: „James, Sirius ich kann euch hören." *Wie bitteschön kann sie uns hören? Nur Sirius in Hundegestalt kann das und der hat ja wohl viel bessere Ohren als ein Mensch.* „Sirius, was meint James mit deiner Hundegestalt?", frage ich nun. Die beiden lassen den Tarnumhang fallen und sehen mich geschockt an. „Woher weißt du davon?", fragt Sirius. „Wie schon gesagt, von James", entgegnete ich. „Ich habe aber nie etwas von unseren Animagusgestalten erzählt, ich habe dir ja noch nicht einmal erzählt, dass wir Animagi sind.", mischt sich nun auch James ein. In dem Moment fällt es Sirius wie Schuppen von den Augen und erschlägt sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. * Was bei Merlin ist hier los?*, denkt James. „Ich kann es dir sagen James, Sirius ist etwas eingefallen, was er vergessen hatte." James sieht mich schockiert an und ich merke, dass er die Frage nur gedacht hat. „Wie – Was", stottert James.

 **James Pov**  
Erst schlägt sich Sirius scheinbar ohne Grund mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn, dann antwortet Lily mir auf meine gedachte Frage. Was ist hier verdammt nochmal los? „James ich…", beginn Lily zu sprechen, bricht dann jedoch ab. „Ich, also naja, ich kann seit heute Abend Gedanken hören?", sie sagte es so als sei es eine Frage. Okay, das wollen wir doch mal testen. *HALLO LILY, HÖRST DU MICH?*, brüllte ich sie in Gedanken an. Sie schlägt sich die Hände auf die Ohren und taumelt ein paar Schritte zurück und sagt dann: „Ja, sehr gut sogar. Du brauchst nicht so zu schreien." Anscheinend stimmt ihre Theorie also. Verrückt. Und warum weiß Sirius es und ich nicht, denn ich glaube das war es, an was er sich vorhin erinnert hat. „Okay", sagte ich, „und was hat das Ganze mit diese Slytherin Emma…" „Charlie", meint sie. „Also gut, Charlie, was hat sie damit zu tun?", setze ich meine Frage fort. „Ach James, ich weiß es doch auch nicht", sagt sie mit anfangs noch fester Stimme, jedoch bricht ihre Stimme zum Ende und Lily fällt in meine Richtung auf meine Brust. Zögerlich schließe ich meine Arme um ihren zierlichen Körper. Auch wenn sie mir endlich alles sagen soll was sie weiß, denke ich, dass ich auch jetzt für sie da sein muss. Denn auch wenn Lily eine sehr starke Frau mit hohem Selbstvertrauen ist, bricht auch sie gelegentlich zusammen. Sirius steht etwas unschlüssig daneben und ich deute ihm, dass wir heute nicht mehr in die Küche gehen werden und er bereits hoch gehen kann. Das tut er dann auch und wir stehen allein in dem rot goldenen Raum. Vorsichtig nehme ich Lily hoch und drücke sie an mich. Langsam mache ich einen Schritt auf das rote Samtsofa zu. Als sie sich nicht beschwert, gehe ich weiter, bis ich uns langsam auf das Sofa sinken lasse. Ich ziehe sie noch enger an mich und lehne mich leicht in das Sofa. Ich sinke kaum mehr ein als wenn ich allein auf dem Sofa sitze, was bei ihrer Körperstatur auch nicht verwunderlich ist. Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hat, fängt sie mit noch leicht stockender Stimme an zu erzählen: „An dem Tag als ... als Charlie auf uns zu gerannt kam und mich wegzog, da habe ich sie nicht sofort erkannt." „Moment, die kennst die?", unterbreche ich sie. Sie antwortet mit einem leicht tadelnden Ton: „Lass mich bitte ausreden. Ja ich kenne sie, aus meinen Träumen. Ich habe sie gesehen, wie sie am Bahnhof in Kings Cross stand und der Zug gerade abfuhr. Dann noch mal in der Nacht, bevor sie hier aufkreuzte. Wir unterhielten uns und sie teilte mir mit, dass wir uns morgen endlich kennenlernen. Als wir dann in dem Klassenzimmer waren, hat sie mir erzählt, dass sie Zukunftsvisionen hat und wir haben herausgefunden, dass wir uns telepathisch mit einander unterhalten können. Moment mal kurz." Ich sehe sie verständnislos an und warte darauf, dass sie weiter erzählt.

 **Charlies Pov**  
Noch immer liege ich mit offenen Augen auf meiner Matratze. Die dunkelgrünen Vorhänge habe ich zugezogen, auch wenn ich nur mit Narzissa ein Zimmer teile und diese zurzeit nicht da ist. Plötzlich höre ich wieder Lilys Stimme in meinem Kopf 'Hey, ähm ... kann es sein, dass du vor hin eine Vision hattest? Schließlich sind die Jungs kurze Zeit später wirklich runter gekommen.' 'Ja klar, oh Mann. Bisher hatte ich Visionen immer im Schlaf.' Na klar, da hätte ich ja auch mal eher drauf kommen können. Nachdem Lily mir noch mitgeteilt hat, dass sie auch James jetzt alles erzählt hat, will ich meine Augen schließen und endlich schlafen. Jedoch bleiben auch diesmal meine Augen nicht lange zu, denn ich habe das Gefühl locker einen Marathon laufen zu können. Nach weiteren zwei Stunden meldet sich Lily nochmal und erzählt mir, dass ich morgen darauf achten soll, in normalem Tempo zu gehen, da sie wenn sie nicht aufpasst wahnsinnig schnell ist. Ich erzähle ihr noch einiges über die Slytherins, zum Beispiel, dass sie auch ziemlich nett sein können. Außerdem erzählt sie mir von Severus und ich verspreche ihr, ihn mal anzusprechen. Wir reden in dieser Nacht noch bis zum Morgengrauen. 'Charlie ich muss jetzt so tun, als wenn ich schlafe. Alice Wecker klingelt in 20 Sekunden.' Ich gebe ihr mit einem 'Okay' Bescheid, dass ich verstanden habe und tue dasselbe. Warten bis auch mein Wecker klingelt.  
Als dann auch endlich das erlösende klingeln kommt, komisch früher fand ich nichts nerviger als Wecker, schäle ich mich aus meiner Decke und ziehe den grünen Vorhang ein Stück beiseite. Ich schaue raus und sehe, nichts. Klar das Licht ist aus also, wie soll ich etwas sehen? Ich bewege meine Hand zielsicher unter mein Kopfkissen und ziehe meinen Zauberstab heraus. „Lumos" und schon sehe ich etwas. Da Narzissas Vorhänge offen sind und ich niemanden sehe oder höre, klettere ich aus meinem Bett und husche ins Badezimmer. Normalerweise bin ich morgens immer, und zwar wirklich immer, müde und mies gelaunt. Doch heute fühle ich mich prächtig. Fröhlich summend mache ich mich daran meine Klammotten auszuziehen und unter die Dusche zu steigen. Erst als ich das Wasser abstelle, merke ich, dass der Hahn auf eiskalt gestellt war, komisch es hat sich alles normal angefühlt. In mein großes dunkelgrünes Handtuch gewickelt laufe ich wieder ins Zimmer zu meinem Kleiderschrank. Ich ziehe meine neue Schuluniform heraus und ziehe sie mir an. Nachdem ich endlich die Bluse beim dritten Mal richtig geknöpft hatte, verzweifele ich an der Krawatte. Kurzerhand laufe ich mit der Krawatte in der Hand hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort sehe ich nur Severus und Regulus Black, jedenfalls gehe ich davon aus, sitzen. Ich beschließe einfach zu fragen ob einer von ihnen mir hilft. Also gehe ich auf die grünen Cord-Sofas zu und sage: „Hey Severus Snape und Regulus Black, richtig?" Nach einem knappen nicken ihrerseits spreche ich weiter: „Könnte vielleicht jemand von euch?" Ich sprach leicht anmutig, wie man es mir beigebracht hatte und hob die Krawatte ein Stück. Erst sahen mich die beiden komisch an doch als sie verstanden, dass dies wohl kein Scherz war, machte Regulus sich daran aufzustehen und mir meine Krawatte zu binden. „Sag mal, musstest du noch nie irgendwo mit einer Krawatte hin?", fragt mich Regulus leicht belustigt. Ich grinse und antworte: „Doch aber wir haben Angestellte für so etwas." Kurz sehe ich Unglauben und Bewunderung über sein Gesicht ziehen, jedoch nur so kurz, dass es kaum zu sehen war. Plötzlich wird mir schlecht und ich höre nur noch Regulus fragen ob alles in Ordnung ist, bevor ich schwankend zusammensacke.


End file.
